A Reason I Love You
by Nuwanda
Summary: A strange request on Harry's behalf leads to a long night of fashion adventures and life discoveries. Slash, HarryDraco. Finally finished after a long year's work!


**A/N:** So here it is. It's really long (approx. 89 pages in microsoft) and it's done.

**WARNING! THIS IS MUCH MORE GRAPHIC THAN I USUALLY WRITE!** /twitches and blushes and hides underneath Reno...just because it's fun/

**DISCLAIMER: **Characters belong to JKR, idea belongs to me and Potter Pants Pilfering Powers belongs to Sarahfina and myself. She did the name, I came up with the rest of it. It shall be explained more in the future.

**FICLET!**

* * *

Draco shook his head, but he was grinning as he said "I'll never understand it….never in a million years."

"What's there to understand?" Harry asked, fingers running through long golden locks. "You just have extremely nice hair, that's all."

"Pfffft," Draco scoffed as though this was obvious, "Of course I have nice hair, Harry, it's me. Everything about me is nice."

Harry immediately began laughing. "Oh, yeah right, Draco." Draco smiled.

"…I guess I can't really back that one up, can I?"

"Not really, no." Harry smiled.

Draco shrugged. "Was worth a shot."

"It's nice to hear you speaking complimentatively about yourself, too." Normally Draco kept his hair pulled tightly back so no one could see it, and let it down only when alone or with Harry. He hated himself often and never wanted to exhibit anything nice about himself, anything truly nice, so Harry loved hearing Draco actually compliment himself….even if it was only in jest. But he could see that pointing out this compliment had made Draco uncomfortable, and his mind raced to think of a new subject. Well, not entirely new….one that still centered around Draco's hair (a subject that Harry was particularly fond of) but would not focus on the flattery of it (a thing Draco hated). He thought of one almost instantly, but wasn't sure if it was something he should bring up or not. Then, Draco opened his mouth as though to speak and Harry knew, he just knew that more self-hatred was on the way. He had to say something first, and he only had the one idea. Before he knew it…..

"Can I braid your hair?" Harry blurted out, and immediately cringed. Surely Draco would kill him for even asking. After a long moment, Harry realized two things. First of all, the room had become quiet after he had asked….too quiet. Dead silent, really. Secondly, he had his eyes pressed tightly shut. Slowly, hesitantly, he opened one eye. The sight he saw quickly opened the other.

Draco didn't look mad. Hell, he didn't even look annoyed. Those silver-gray eyes were wide with surprise and something else, Harry wasn't quite sure what it was. Then, Draco's mouth opened, his head tipped back, and he began laughing, full-out laughing, and Harry ruefully figured that he knew what that other thing in Draco's eyes had been. It was amusement, plain and simple.

"Yes, thank you, Draco," he said dryly, "for once again taking my fragile ego into consideration."

"Oh…..man……Harry," Draco managed to get out in between bursts of laughter. "You……obviously……have no…idea……how gay…how very gay…that just sounded."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "You say that to the boy who has just spent the morning snogging you breathless? Or maybe you missed that?"

Draco's laughter was dying down now, so he could manage full sentences, though his voice was very breathy as he said "Not at all. Don't you ever disrespect yourself that way, Harry, those lips of yours are dynamite."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh, are they indeed?"

"Mmmm," Draco hummed, his forehead against Harry's as he leaned in for a kiss. "They are." And he pressed another soft, lingering kiss to Harry's mouth.

Draco had just pulled away. His eyes were barely open as Harry took a deep breath and asked "…..so, you'll let me, then?"

"Let you what?" Draco murmured, pressing another kiss to Harry's jawline.

"………….braid your hair…."

Draco froze right where he was, his cheek still brushing against Harry's. "…………..you were serious."

"……um………..yes….?"

Draco pulled back so he could look Harry in the eye. "………….are you kidding me."

"…obviously not." Harry sighed at Draco's question. Draco simply stared at him, disbelief in those gray eyes.

"……why on earth d'you want to do that?"

"Um….I don't know……" Harry returned Draco's stare, then his gaze slid up to that blonde hair. "…..actually, I'm thinking you're more of a ponytail type of girl."

"WOW," Draco said almost immediately. "WOW. I cannot believe you just said that, Potter."

Harry laughed. "Well, looking at you now, I think braids would make you look a little too…..Little House on the Prairie."

Draco stared, that perturbed look on his face again. "……what in God's name do you mean by that?"

Oh yeah. Draco wouldn't know about that. "It's a book," Harry explained. "A children's book."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because that makes me feel soooo much better, Harry. Thanks, really."

"Well, I can't help the fact that you've got a pretty face!" Harry defended. "Braids would be too girly, too much like…" and here a high falsetto was employed, "mother, I'm going outside to milk Daisy! Save me some supper!"

This time, the look on Draco's face was too much, and after several moments squirming under the arched eyebrow scrutiny of that gaze, Harry couldn't help but giggle.

"……you did not just compare me to a milkmaid."

"Hmm….." Harry cocked his head, pretending to ponder the matter, then looked Draco square in the eye, evil smile on his face. "….yeah, I kinda did."

Draco just kept right on staring, trying to look annoyed, but it was far too obvious that he was struggling not to smile. Finally he gave in, a smile tugging up the corners of his lips. "……and if I let you……….girly up my hair….." A huge smile lit up Harry's face and Draco held up a cautioning hand. "I said if, Potter, if." His words did nothing to kill Harry's excitement, and Draco sighed. "…..if I let you do this…..what do I get in return?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "……..my undying love and affection?" he answered hopefully.

Draco gave him a truly evil Look. "I like to think I have that already, Potter."

"Oh, but now you'll get it tenfold."

"Tenfold, eh? I like the sound of that…." Draco mused.

"Yessiree, tenfold."

Draco thought about it for a moment longer. "…………….okay," he said at last. "Okay. You can girly up my hair. But you owe me big, Potter. Muchos smooches for this. Days and weeks and months of you being my personal slave."

But Harry wasn't listening. At Draco's first word, Harry had slid straight off the bed and made a run for the bathroom. He came back with Draco's brush and a somewhat morose look on his face. "This is it?" he asked, waving the brush around. "This is all you have?"

"What do you_ mean_, 'this is all you have'?" Draco demanded. "What were you _thinking_ I had, curling irons and glittery barrettes?"

"I was rather hoping," Harry answered. Draco sighed.

"Come _on_, Harry, what kind of boyfriend are you? You always check the medicine cabinet right off, that's what happens on the first date! Geez," he sighed. "I can see now you obviously don't love me."

"Or maybe I'm just not a sneaky nosy git like you," Harry shot back. "What, did you go through my stuff the first time we had one off?"

"Considering that 'have one off' is usually reserved for references to sex, then no, Harry, I didn't, since I have thus far found myself unable to get you into bed."

Harry blushed. "Fine, first time we snogged, then?"

"Of course," Draco answered immediately. "And I noticed right away that for someone who is as pure and as stingy with sex as you are, you certainly had a lot of Vaseline in there."

If Harry had thought he was blushing before, he was now the color of a ketchup bottle with the Ebola virus. He fish-mouthed for several moments (something Draco watched with wicked glee and an evil smirk) and finally found the ability to speak. "It's good for dry skin!"

"…I'm sure it is," Draco grinned.

"It is!" Harry insisted. "I get windburn from Quidditch….it helps me get rid of the dryness!"

"I'm certain that's it," Draco said soothingly. Harry glared.

"Anyway, you're one to talk. Look who's trying to get me in the sack 24/7."

"And I'm not ashamed of it." As always, Harry was amazed and envious of the calm with which Draco spoke. He wished he could be that uncaring, but the Vaseline comment had really shaken and embarrassed him. "Honestly, Harry, look in a mirror some time. Who wouldn't want to tap that?"

Harry blushed again, but this time a small pleased smile accompanied it. "So," he asked at last, "what do we do about our current problem?"

"What, you not having sex with me?" Draco asked. "Well, first you take off your pants. Then you come over here and get into bed with me. Then we…"

"No, no, Draco," Harry began, now fuchsia, but Draco interrupted.

"….unless you'd rather on the desk?" Draco inquired, gesturing. Against his will, Harry glanced at the said piece of furniture and (if at all possible) turned even redder at the mental image of Draco shoving all the books and papers and quills off of it and then throwing Harry onto it and….

"No, Draco, that's not what I meant."

"So the bed is fine?"

"DRACO!"

"Whaaaaaat?" Draco whined, imitating the way Harry had just said his name. "I know, I know that wasn't what you were talking about."

"Why'd you have to go and bring it up then?" Harry was still red and unable to look Draco in the eye. The blonde smiled.

"…was worth a try." Harry couldn't help but smile at that, though he still couldn't look Draco's way. "……what were you meaning, then?" Draco asked softly.

Oh. Right. Harry had been trying to say something. "….oh. I meant what will we do about you having no hair stuff?"

"Umm………not do my hair?" Draco suggested. Harry gave him A Look. "…..or…….not." He sighed. "Well, come on, Potter, use your imagination. Can't you borrow some things from Hermione?"

"Oh…..yeah, probably." Harry was at the bedside in an instant, pressing a quick kiss to Draco's cheek and pulling back to grin at him. "Back in a jiff," he said, that infernal cheeky grin still in place, and then, donning his invisibility cloak, he bolted for the door.

Now that the whirlwind that was Harry was gone, Draco let out a sigh and slumped back against the headboard of the bed. It's exhausting, he thought, allowing his head to flop back against the pillows, it really is. Sometimes Harry's energy was just far too much to keep up with. They had competed in practically every area it was possible to compete in, and still Harry's constant bouncy and energetic nature astounded him. In fact, if he really thought about it….it seemed the one area he had not tested Harry's energy in was the bedroom. A small smile curved across his lips. He could bet that Harry's stamina would be plenty impressive there as well.

The door slid open, stirring Draco out of his thoughts. Seconds later, with a noise of slithering fabric as the cloak dropped to the floor, Harry reappeared and Draco couldn't help but smile even as he thought of what was coming. "……well?" he inquired. "Did your harvest yield bountiful results?"

Harry grinned. "Well, Hermione didn't have much for me, but Ginny did."

"GINNY!" Draco sounded scandalized. "Oh man, Harry, no. No way. I've seen what that girl wears in her hair. I think that's going a bit too far."

Harry laughed. "Come on, Draco, its not so bad. After all, no one but me is going to see it, anyway."

Draco sighed. "Fine. Fine, Harry. But you owe me…..big time."

Still smiling, Harry crawled up onto the bed, mattress soft against his knees as he dumped his armload of treasures on the sheets. Draco stared down at the offending hair ties and clips. "……GOD, Harry…..did you really have to choose those infantile ties?" By this he of course meant the ties with a colorful plastic ball on each end, the ties one would often see grade school children wearing.

That smile grew until Draco thought Harry's face would split in two. "Yup."

Draco sighed yet again. "Fine." He turned to face the doorway, turned his back to the mirror so that he wouldn't have to look as Harry transformed him into a pansy, and squinted his eyes tightly shut. "Do your worst."

Harry set to work brushing Draco's hair. It was something he loved to do and, if truth be told, something Draco loved having Harry do (not that the blonde would ever admit it). Draco's eyes went half-lidded with sheer sensation, like a cat being petted. Harry smiled softly. He loved seeing Draco so happy.

It didn't take long before Harry had brushed through Draco's hair, pulled it back, and fastened it into two ponytails. They were rather high on Draco's head due to the shorter length of his hair. Harry couldn't find it in him to suppress the wide grin that leapt to his face as he surveyed his work. Then, an evil thought hit him. A purely evil thought. Without taking his eyes off Draco (whose eyes were still shut), Harry reached across the bed, fingers fumbling for his wand. A few seconds and a muttered incantation were all it took. And that was it. Totally and completely it. Harry couldn't control the giggles that burst suddenly unchecked past his lips, and within seconds he was full-out laughing.

Draco's eyes popped open immediately. "Harry? What are you…..what did you….." But it was completely obvious that Harry was totally incapable of speaking right then. Instead, dreading to do it but knowing he had to, Draco spun about and came face to face with his reflection in the mirror. His jaw practically hit the floor. Harry had dyed Draco's bangs blue. BLUE.

Draco was so stunned that he barely noticed the loud thudding sound as Harry, overcome by insane giggling, fell off the bed. "No…fucking….way," Draco breathed. "You did not just dye my hair blue, you did not just dye my hair blue…"

"Nope," Harry managed at last, still laughing. "Just your bangs." Clinging to the bedsheets to pull himself to his knees, Harry rested his chin on the mattress and grinned up at Draco. "Ya like it?"

Draco opened his mouth to say no, he certainly didn't like it….then he paused. And reconsidered. Cocking his head to one side, he stared at his reflection, giving it a good once-over. "………..actually……" A moment passed, then: "…..I look fucking HOT!"

"Well, duh!" Harry grinned.

"No, really, I seriously mean it. I would totally do me right now! Harry, how are you resisting me? I mean, normally I wonder that, I do, seeing as I am usually really really sexy, but now….."

Harry laughed. "And you're so modest, too."

"Pfffft, who needs modesty when you look this hot?" Draco ran one hand through his blue bangs, then back over the ponytails. "Man, Harry, I am amazed at your self-control! Right about now, you should be…..Harry…….what…are you doing?"

For Harry had sat on the bed next to Draco and picked something else up from the pile of hair accessories and was now reaching for Draco again. "Putting these in your hair," he answered.

Draco was suddenly as evasive as a chaser hiding from a bludger. "No, Harry, wait, show me what it is first. You are putting nothing in my hair unless I know first what it is."

Harry's hand fluttered to his heart. "…you don't trust me?"

"Nope. Not a bit." Draco held firm. "Show me what it is."

Harry held up a pair of barrettes. They were blue and covered in glitter. Draco raised his eyes and gave Harry a strange look. "Hey, you were the one who brought up glittery barrettes!" Harry reminded Draco defensively.

"No need to sound so shifty, Potter."

"Well, you gave me a strange sort of look!"

"No, I was going to say, by all means, stick them in there."

Harry stared. "……you're…….you're not going to fight me on this?"

"Well, let's be reasonable here, Harry……first of all, I probably wouldn't win. Secondly, even if I did win the initial fight, I would never win the final battle…..I'm certain you'd give me those big weepy puppy dog eyes and I'd give in to you in a heartbeat. Thirdly, I already have ponytails and blue hair, so why should I draw the line at barrettes? Hmm? You tell me that."

Harry laughed. "A very good point. Now hold still." He pulled the blue bangs back and very gently slid the barrettes in, one on each side to pin Draco's bangs down. The instant the barrettes were in place, Draco had spun about to look at his reflection again. He was obviously really getting into this whole makeover thing. "So?" Harry asked at last, grinning. "Verdict?"

Draco turned back to Harry, ponytails bouncing as he did so, and smiled. "I like it." And he leaned forwards and kissed Harry. Just as Harry went to lean back into the kiss, hands reaching for Draco, the blonde pulled away, bouncing up off the bed. Harry tumbled forward, landing sprawled on his stomach on the mattress. Curiously, he turned to see what it was that had attracted Draco's attention.

…..apparently himself. Draco was standing in front of the mirror, practically nose-to-nose with his own reflection, turning this way and that, checking himself out from every possible angle.

Harry shook his head in amusement. "I can't believe how vain you are, Draco."

"Well, it was you saying earlier that I'm not vain enough. So be happy." His back to the mirror, Draco glanced over his shoulder and blew a kiss at himself, more for Harry's amusement than anything else. It worked, and Harry laughed. Another idea poked at his mind, and he crawled to the edge of the bed. Kicking his legs over, he rose to his feet and padded softly across the floor to where Draco stood, facing the mirror once again. Harry slid his arms about Draco's waist and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Draco leaned backwards into Harry, pressing their bodies together.

"Draco," Harry murmured.

"Mmm?" Slim fingers danced down Harry's arms.

"Will you do something else for me, love?"

"Name it."

"………….will you dress up for me?"

There was a long silence. "………dress……dress up for you?" Draco echoed, sounding very suspicious. Harry nodded, his face still nestled close to Draco's own. "You mean…….dress in drag?"

"Um…"

But Harry didn't get to answer before Draco was shaking his head furiously. "No, no, no, no, NO! NO, Harry! That is it!" He struggled in Harry's arms, trying to turn to face the brunette, but Harry was holding tightly, so Draco only made it about halfway around, and he craned his neck to face Harry. "The ponytails are one thing," he continued ranting, "…dying my hair is one thing. The barrettes are TOTALLY another! But drag! No, Harry, that is it. That is where I draw the line. Do you see the line, Harry? The line has been drawn and there is no crossing it!" With that, he turned his back on Harry again, folding his arms over his chest, which rose and fell heavily with his now labored breathing as he glared at the mirror.

Harry was not bothered by this at all. He had honestly expected a far worse reaction. "Draco," he began, but Draco simply shook his head and refused to meet Harry's gaze. Undaunted, Harry leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's neck. Draco flinched but did not pull away. "Come on, love," Harry murmured, kissing Draco again. "Please do it? For me?"

Draco sighed. "Harry, please…….why do you need this?"

"I _don't _need it," Harry said in between kisses. "I'd_ like_ it. I think you'd look pretty."

"You should think that already," Draco grumbled, "whether I'm in a skirt or pants."

"I do," Harry responded. "But I want to see it. Please, Draco, love?" There was a long silence. Draco seemed unwilling to answer either yes or no. Harry figured that more persuasive methods must be used. His left hand released its hold about Draco's waist and slid up underneath Draco's shirt. He heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled, tracing his fingers gently across Draco's stomach, which had suddenly become very taught. The Slytherin's shoulders had tensed up as well, and Draco's entire body had become very rigid. Still he said nothing. Harry shrugged. His right hand, still motionless on Draco's hip, slid downwards, gently stroking his thigh. The blonde's breathing was becoming very labored now, and Harry decided it was time to move the final piece into motion. His hand slid more to the left, tracing very lightly over Draco's groin so quickly that it had very nearly not happened at all. But Draco had definitely noticed. He gasped before he could stop himself and froze. Harry would have smiled if he had been capable of it, but Draco wasn't the only one affected by the Gryffindor's amorous actions…..Harry, too was feeling a bit warm. Still, the instant Draco had gasped, Harry knew he had won.

"…..Harry," Draco managed, no longer frozen in place, his fingers seeking a hold on Harry's hands.

"…..yes?" Harry forced the word out, but it was still breathy. His face burrowed into the curve of Draco's throat and where he sought to kiss, he instead ended up gently nipping at the soft flesh there.

"HARRY!" Draco pulled away quickly. "Harry…."

Harry stared in disappointment at Draco, who had somehow broken out of Harry's hold on him. "…..yes?" He sort of wished that Draco hadn't pulled away.

"…..do you want me to do this or not?"

Oh…..he had been trying to bribe Draco. Right. He took a deep steadying breath. "Yes. Why?"

"Because if you keep doing what you're doing, I won't be able to think straight enough to put on a pair of socks, let alone deal with drag. Plus I probably wouldn't even make it to that point."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco took a deep breath as though to steady himself, but it shook. "You're lucky Harry, that I have the kind of control that I have. You have no idea how close you just came to getting fucked, whether you wanted it or not." Harry's eyes widened in surprise and Draco rushed to explain. "I didn't mean that, Harry, not really. I would never do that to you. But you have no idea……no idea how very……" there was a pause and another long, shuddering breath. "……attractive…" Draco finished lamely, "…..that was." And Draco ran one shaking hand down his face as though that would help him gain control of himself.

Harry instantly felt horrible. "Draco, I'm sorry," he said, stepping forwards and placing his hands on Draco's shoulders. "I'm so sorry." Draco ducked his head and wouldn't look Harry in the eye. Hands sliding down, Harry took hold of Draco's hands and ducked his face to look the Slytherin in the eye. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have done that. Not unless I meant it."

"Damn straight," Draco muttered, still refusing to look at Harry.

"I know…..and I am honestly so sorry. You don't have to do it."

Draco coughed as though to clear his throat. "I'm going to," he mumbled.

"…………what?" Harry was certain he had heard wrong.

"I'm going to do it," Draco repeated it slowly so as to make sure there was no mistaking what he had said.

"But….." Harry was shocked. "Why?"

Draco stared at Harry very seriously. "Because you said it would make you happy. And I like to make you happy. Because I'm in love with you."

Harry couldn't have been more shocked had Filch popped out of a cake and given Snape a lapdance. "……….Draco…." he began, but Draco interrupted, a small smile on his face.

"Go get some clothes for me."

"But…Draco…."

Draco arched an eyebrow, gesturing to himself. "You want to put all this beauty to waste?" Harry shook his head no, laughing. "Then go."

And so, unable to think of another argument, Harry did so, nearly forgetting to put on the Invisibility Cloak and leaving the room once more.

* * *

Draco stared at the empty spot where Harry had been only moments before. The room was silent. He was completely alone. "Nice going, Malfoy," he said angrily. "Way to fuck things up. Everything was going fine, everything was perfect…..then what do you do? Fuck it up….as always." He kicked the chair next to his desk, sending it tumbling over. "Because I'm in love with you," he echoed in a whiny voice. "What in God's name would ever make you say that?" but he knew the answer before he asked the question. Because it was true. 

Draco turned slowly, glancing at himself in the mirror. After a moment, he walked over to it, until he was so close that his forehead was resting against it, hands flat-palmed against the glass.

"I am in love with Harry Potter," he said aloud to the otherwise silent room. There was of course no response, and Draco shook his head. "Pathetic," he muttered in disgust. "Absolutely pathetic." He had no clue when this had happened, and that was somewhat discomforting to think…….it suggested that he had loved Harry for a very long time, far longer than he should have. Far longer than was healthy. Though when he really thought about it, loving Harry for any amount of time had to be unhealthy. The Gryffindor was like a drug, like a highly addictive drug from which there was no hope of reclamation. And Draco realized suddenly that in some strange, closed-off portion of his mind, he had been in love with Harry from the first moment they met.

The door clacked shut behind him and he once again heard the sound of the cape sliding to the floor. "Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco still stood with his forehead and fingertips resting against the mirror. "Mmm?"

"I couldn't get anything for you."

"What?" Draco spun about. "Why not? What's the problem?"

Harry was smiling sheepishly. "You want the truth?"

Not understanding, Draco nodded, brow furrowed. Now the smile turned into a full-fledged grin.

"Hermione didn't have anything that I thought suited your particular style."

A look of amazement crept over Draco's brow and then he began laughing aloud. "Are you kidding me, Harry?"

"Sadly not," Harry grinned. Draco continued laughing, loud and long. Harry was glad to hear it. The Slytherin had scared him a few minutes ago when he had spoken of love. Not that having Draco love him was scary. Harry definitely loved Draco. The thing that had frightened him….well, when he really thought about it, he supposed it was two things. First of all, that little word "in". It hadn't been "I love you," it had been "I'm in love with you." For some reason, that one little word made all the difference. And while Harry knew that he was in love with Draco as well, still he hadn't been able to say it back, and that made him feel horrible for the same reason as the second thing that had frightened him. Draco was not one to show a lot of emotion, not ever. And yet Draco had been the one to put himself out there; Draco had been the one putting his heart on the line, offering it up for Harry to keep or smash, whichever seemed like more fun. Draco had a hard life, this Harry knew, and he also knew that it took a lot to get Draco to trust someone or love someone, and even more to trust someone with knowledge of his love. Harry was terrified that with his silence he may have broken some piece of Draco that he might not be able to fix. Seeing Draco laugh now made him think that maybe things would be okay. Still, before the end of the day, he would make it up. He would find some way to let Draco know just how much Harry loved him.

He realized suddenly that Draco was staring at him and obviously waiting for an answer. "Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked, snapping out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question."

"God, you're such a space cadet," Draco said, grinning.

"I know." Harry smiled, waiting for Draco to repeat the question.

"I asked if you thought Pansy might have anything we can use," Draco repeated, amusement in his voice.

Harry cocked his head to one side, thinking hard. Pansy……what did Pansy usually wear…..? The memory hit him suddenly and clearly as a bucket of ice water and a huge grin spread across his face. "Yes," he responded, "yes, I think she might." His smile fell abruptly, replaced by a frown. "But we have no way of getting anything from her."

Draco smiled. "You wanna bet?"

"…..what do you mean?" Harry's brow was furrowed. Smile still in place, Draco waved his hands under the Gryffindor's nose, snapped his fingers, and voila! A key appeared in his hand.

"The key to Pansy's room," he said as way of explanation. Wide eyed in astonishment, Harry took the key.

"Oh, no way," Harry breathed, staring at the key. Then the smile fell again, his brow creasing in suspicious puzzlement. "Wait a minute……why do you…..where did you…"

"_God_, Potter, you're almost as bad as Weasley!" Draco exploded, rolling his eyes. "Suspicious, much? Where's the trust! The girl has wanted me in her pants since first year, in case you don't remember! She doesn't catch on that I'm not interested! She slips her key to me whenever she gets a chance! Finally, I realized one day that having a key to her room could come in handy eventually, and I made a copy of it! That is ALL!"

"……..oh." Harry felt somewhat silly now.

"Yeah," Draco said, shaking his head at Harry. "GOD, Harry. I am not fucking Pansy Parkinson."

"……………..I'm sorry," Harry said after a few moments' silence. "That was stupid of me to ask. I know you're not. I should have trusted you."

"Damn right you should have."

Harry smiled apologetically. "I don't suppose there's any way I can………make it up to you?"

Draco stared. "….you _trying _to sound slutty, Harry, or is that just a _really _positive side effect?"

Harry laughed. "Oh no, it was intentional."

Draco smiled at that. "Then you bet your ass there is. You, me, tonight. Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you. But I will expect a certain moral laxity that I rarely get from you."

"Like, what are we talking, here?" Harry asked, stepping forwards and closing the gap between them. "Second base, third base, what?"

"Hmm," Draco hummed, brushing a strand of hair out of Harry's green eyes. "Well, I'm feeling generous, Harry, so I think I'll let you decide that."

"Well, that certainly is generous, Draco," Harry murmured, pressing close to the blonde. "And generosity is what you'll get in return."

Draco stared at Harry, who returned the gaze with a small promising smile in those big green eyes. "…….Lord, I certainly hope so," he whispered.

Laughing, Harry gently brushed his lips against Draco's and simultaneously took the key out of Draco's hand. "I'll be right back," he murmured, turning and heading for the door.

"Hate to see you leave, love to watch you walk away!" Draco hollered after him. Harry grinned and vanished yet again. Draco shook his head, amusement plain on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror again. He titled this head to one side, watching the ponytails bounce. A pause. Then: "…..I am fucking HOT."

"Totally are."

Draco jumped. He hadn't even heard Harry come back in, but apparently he had, for there the brunette stood, arms full of clothing and a big grin on his face. Draco took on a casual stance. "So, Harry," he said, as nonchalantly as he could, "find anything good?"

"Oh boy, did I ever." Harry walked over to the bed and dumped his armful of clothes on the sheets. "First, though….you've gotta get naked."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Really, Potter? I never would have guessed." Turning back to the mirror, his fingers grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt and he moved to pull it up and off. Before he could do so, hands covered his, pausing the motion, and Draco glanced over his shoulder in surprise.

Harry smiled at him. "What, I don't even get to help?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "If you like."

"I most certainly do." Harry lightly traced one fingertip across Draco's knuckles, and smiling, Draco realized just what Harry had in mind. Harry's hands still covering Draco's, the boys moved as one and slowly pulled Draco's shirt up and off. The second it was off, it slipped forgotten through their fingers. Harry released his hold on Draco's hands. Draco's arms still in the air, Harry slowly slid his hands down Draco's arms, fingers tracing greedily across that smooth alabaster skin, a thorough examination that took in every inch. As Harry reached Draco's shoulders, the blonde allowed his arms to slide back down, wrapping them around Harry's neck and kissing him soundly. Harry pulled back gently, smiling. "You get started on those pants," he whispered. "….I'll go get you a shirt." And Harry turned back to the bed, rummaging through the shirts, and Draco set to work undoing his pants. He was so skinny that the second they were unbuttoned, they fell off his slim hips and pooled around his feet on the floor. Turning back to Harry, he nearly bumped into the Gryffindor boy, who stood at the ready with what looked like a normal, ordinary wife-beater. "Arms up," Harry instructed.

Draco slipped each hand through the arm holes of the shirt and Harry slid the shirt over Draco's head. The blonde pulled it the rest of the way on, and it fit like a glove. "Wow….this is really…."

"….a completely perfect fit?" Harry finished.

"Yes….I mean………it's like she sto…" Draco stopped, eyes going wide with horror.

"What?" Harry asked, concerned. "What is it?"

"…..Harry," Draco began at last, voice no more than a whisper. "Harry, can you check the tag for me?"

"What! Why?"

"Please, just do it."

Shrugging, Harry moved behind Draco and tugged the tag out from the collar. "………wait a second…"

"Yes?" Draco asked instantly.

"……your initials are on this tag…..but why would your initials…." It hit Harry at last and his eyes went wide. "Oh, no way," he breathed.

"She stole it from me! That bitch stole my underwear!" Draco was horrified. "I lost one a few months ago at Quidditch practice! I didn't really think much of it, I figured I had just misplaced it, but I was totally wrong! That perverse bitch STOLE IT!"

Harry was creeped out, but a little amused. He snickered. Draco turned to him, eyes wide. "….you think this is FUNNY!"

"…..a little," Harry admitted. Draco glared.

"Nice, Potter," he grumbled, "see if I ever kiss you again."

"Oh, don't be mad," Harry said. "Look, I picked out a nice skirt for you!"

Draco looked at the skimpy piece of fabric that Harry was proffering. "…..that…..is a skirt?"

"Yes."

"………..it looks like a headband! With pleats!"

"Well, it's not a headband. It's a skirt. Now put it on."

Sighing, Draco yanked the skirt out of Harry's hands and grumbled (for what must have been the hundredth time) "you are _so _lucky I love you, Harry."

"Don't I know it." Harry grinned, watching as Draco bent over to step into the skirt. "….nice ass," he commented.

"You'd better believe it." Draco pulled the skirt up, then glanced over his shoulder at Harry. "Do me up?"

"Sure." Harry moved to zip up the skirt.

"Actually, Harry, that was an invitation for sex. So…..bed or desk, what's it going to be?"

"Desk."

"Really?"

"Of course not." Harry finished zipping the skirt and gave Draco's backside a swat. "Now behave."

"Ohhh, you're so mean, Harry. I'm going to go cry now."

"No time for that….besides, you might smudge your makeup."

"I'm not wearing any makeup."

"Oh, right, that comes next."

"……tell me you're joking, Harry."

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Here," and Harry held out something else. Draco stared at it for a long moment, then looked back up at Harry.

"…….tell me those aren't fishnets."

"……they aren't fishnets."

"Oh……then what are they?"

"Um….fishnets…?" Harry said, looking at Draco as though he were insane. Draco returned the look.

"Then why'd you say they weren't!"

"Um, because you told me to?"

Draco gave Harry a withering look. "Git." But he tugged the thigh-high stockings out of Harry's hands.

"You're going to wear them?" Harry asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Well, I'm already dressed like Britney Spears at a Fetish Club, so I figure why stop there?" Draco retorted.

"Ugh, don't say things like that," Harry grimaced.

"You're right; I'm _much _hotter than she is."

"Damn right you are." Harry grinned. "Here…..boots."

" Boots?" Draco was curious. "Pansy has slut boots?" He paused a moment, then shook his head. "Why does that surprise me? It's _Pansy_! Of course she does." One more shake of the head before he turned his gaze back to Harry. "Alright, Potter, trot out the slutty footwear!"

"Who said they were slut boots?"

"Come on, Harry, with the rest of this outfit, what other type of footwear could I wear?"

"Good point." Harry handed over the boots. "Hold those for a second." He grabbed his wand again and with another incantation, he had altered the boots to fit Draco, who grinned.

"Harry Potter, mender of slutty footwear! My knight in shining armor!"

"Just put the boots on, Draco," but Harry was grinning as he said it.

"Yes sir." Draco righted the chair he had kicked over earlier and sat down on his desk, propping his feet up on the chair. It only took a few minutes to put the boots on, and it gave him ample time to examine them. Black boots that reached just up his calves but not quite to his knee, black leather with tiny inch-and-a-half heels and even tinier little bows on the outside of each. He zipped them only half-way up (easier to get in and out of) and still sitting on the desk, held out his arms as though to present himself to Harry. "Ta da! Finished!"

"Nearly," Harry amended.

"Nearly?" Draco echoed. "What else do I have to…..oh God. Oh God, Harry, you were serious about the makeup, weren't you?"

Harry grinned. "…..would you mind?"

Draco sighed. "No."

"Really?"

"Really. Honestly, Harry, look at me! After all this, you truly think that a little makeup is going to make a difference? I think not."

Harry smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you."

Draco returned the smile, though his was vaguely rueful. "I only exist to make you happy, Harry……..as sad as that may be."

Draco's voice had taken on that sad tone again, and Harry's smile wilted around the edges. He forced it back into place. "I'll just…..run back to Pansy's room…..dump the rest of these clothes…..and grab some makeup. And be back in a jiff. Okay?"

"Okay."

The instant Harry was out that door, Draco slid off the desk and walked briskly over to the mirror. He slowed down once he saw how out of place his normal stride looked in that outfit, slowed it down to a saunter. That was better, though it could still use a little more….he swayed his hips more as he walked and, liking what he saw, smiled in satisfaction. Yes, that was it. Standing right in front of the mirror now, he had a different sort of urge. He glanced slowly from side to side. No one was around. Draco turned back to the mirror with a satisfied smile on his face. "Oh baby baby," he sang softly, and glanced about again. Nothing. He turned back to the mirror. "…..how was I supposed to know…." On a sudden impulse, he picked up his hairbrush from the bed and raised it like a microphone. "That something wasn't right here!" He began dancing as he sang, swaying his hips like some kind of stripper. "Oh baby baby….I shouldn't have let you go….." He continued singing, not realizing that he had gotten louder and louder. Minutes went by as he sang, dancing in front of the mirror. "My loneliness...is killing me…." The door silently slid open and shut without Draco noticing. "And I confess, I still believe…" he hummed the empty bars where the backup chorus should have been, still dancing. "When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a siiiiiign! Hit me baby, one more time!" He spun to face the door, posed with one hand propped on his hip, and froze. Harry was standing there, Invisibility Cloak in a forgotten puddle on the floor. He stared at Draco, eyes wide in shock. Draco froze as well, and the two were practically a mirror image of each other, each one staring, neither knowing what to do.

Moments passed, seeming like hours. Silence reigned supreme. Crickets chirped. Finally, a snicker escaped Harry's lips. Draco's eyes narrowed. And that was it. For Harry, that was the last straw. Seeing Draco there, dressed in stripper boots, fishnets, the shortest skirt imaginable, and a clingy tanktop, his hair in bouncy ponytails and glittery barrettes….that was bad enough. Add to it a glare that was obviously supposed to frighten and one adorably girly pout and it was far too much for Harry to handle. He burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Laugh it up, Potter," Draco said dryly. "By all means."

"Heheh…….hehe…...sorry," Harry managed, struggling to control himself.

Draco sighed. "It's okay."

"Really?"

"Do you think I would tell you it was if it wasn't?"

"…..actually, no." There was a long silence. "So……you're not mad?" Harry asked timidly.

"No," Draco said after a long moment, "I'm not." His voice was very quiet, and Harry was concerned that he had actually upset Draco greatly. "Normally, I'd be annoyed with you for laughing," and here Draco paused, and a wry grin curved across his lips, "but I know if I'd caught you doing this, I would have given you hell, too."

Harry grinned. "As long as we know where we stand, then."

"Oh, totally." Draco turned back to his reflection in the mirror, and he noticed then that his bangs, so expertly pinned back by Harry, had come loose during the course of his dancing. "Harry….these barrettes do nothing to hold back my hair."

"They don't have to," Harry said. "They're mainly for decorative purposes. They're there to look pretty."

"Hmm," Draco said, doing a little booty-shaking dance in front of the mirror. "Kind of like me."

Harry laughed. "Draco, you're there for a lot more than looking pretty……..but truth be told, you are damn good at it."

"Oh, I'm glad," Draco said, turning back to Harry. "For a moment there, you had me worried." His gaze traveled down to where Harry's hands held a massive amount of makeup. "Oh, God help me, there it is."

"Yessiree." With a jerk of his head, Harry indicated the chair again. "Sit down and I'll do you up."

"OOoooh!" Draco arched an eyebrow, smiling. "Sounds kinky."

Harry rolled his eyes and, grabbing a ponytail, dragged Draco over to the desk and shoved him into the chair. Kneeling on the floor, Harry dumped the makeup to the floor and began sorting through it.

"Oh boy, Harry Potter, the Boy Wonder, on his knees before me! Will the wonders never cease!"

"Do you ever stop?"

Draco grinned. "Not really, no."

Sighing, Harry picked up an eyeliner and examined it briefly before dropping it back to the floor. "Normally, I think I would start with cover-up….but…let's face it…….you have perfect skin. Cover-up is completely unnecessary." He picked up a compact and opened it, examining the contents. Seeming to be satisfied, he pulled out the blusher brush and rubbed it through the pale pink powder. "Hold still, now."

"Only for you." Draco sat as still as could be while Harry gently brushed rosy blush onto those pale alabaster cheeks. He kept his eyes shut while the other boy put silvery shadow on his eyelids, and then held his mouth open while Harry painted it pale pink. "…..are we done?" he asked at last.

"Not quite," Harry said. "We need mascara and eyeliner."

"Awwww, come on!" Draco whined, bouncing up and down on the chair, "I wanna be done!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Just a few minutes more, Draco, it's in your own best interests. Honestly, it would be a crime not to put eyeliner on you, with eyes like yours."

"Oh?" Draco was intrigued now. "Why is that?"

"Because your eyes are so dramatic already that I can't wait to see what they're like with a bit of liner."

"…….oh." Draco pondered it for a moment. "Well, that's different, then." He closed his eyes again. "Line away."

Harry laughed. "No, Draco, I need your eyes open for this one."

"Fine, have it your way."

"Hold…perfectly…..still." Harry leaned in and as gently as he could, traced the heavy black liner along the underside of Draco's eyes, one at a time. The Slytherin didn't even flinch, not once, and within minutes, Harry had lined the lower lids, though only halfway. "Now you can close your eyes."

"Will you make up your mind?" But Draco obliged, and within moments, Harry had repeated the process on Draco's upper lids, lining them halfway so that now there were heavy black 'V's' along the outer corners of each eye. It was a highly dramatic effect that he had once seen a particularly pretty Ravenclaw girl wearing and he had often wanted to try it on someone truly beautiful. Now he had his chance. Leaning back, he examined his work. "….actually, I think the mascara is totally unnecessary."

"Really?"

"Yeah……you have crazy long eyelashes already."

"…..o….kaaay….." Draco sounded as though he wasn't sure how to take that one.

Smiling, Harry leaned forwards and kissed the tip of Draco's nose. "That's a good thing, love.

"Oh……" Draco sounded relieved. "….okay."

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry took one last moment to survey his work, rubbed a bit of excess eyeliner off with his thumb, and then: "…..open your eyes."

Slowly, big silver-gray eyes opened, dusted with silver and lined in heavy blackness. Harry felt his heart freeze for just a moment before it began racing, beating so fast that it would surely explode.

"………..well?" Draco demanded. Harry's silent scrutiny was making him extremely nervous, but he was trying not to show it.

"You…." Harry breathed, leaning in, "look…..absolutely…breathtakingly………...lovely."

Draco blushed, and the effect of that blush against the makeup was positively mind-blowing. "…..thank you," he managed. Smiling, Harry leaned in for a kiss, and Draco ducked away. "Don't do that!" he exclaimed, sounding scandalized. "You'll smear my lipstick!"

Harry laughed. "Well, fine then….see if I ever kiss you again!"

"You'd better," Draco shot back. "You owe me….you, me, tonight……remember?"

"It's nighttime now," Harry murmured.

Draco glanced at the clock and started in surprise. It most certainly was night…..nearly eight-thirty! "How on earth did so much time pass?" he muttered thoughtfully to himself.

"Nevermind that."

"Oh?" Draco turned back to Harry. "And why not? You planning on an early bedtime?"

Harry laughed. "Not exactly, Draco, although it does sound nice. I want a picture of you."

Draco's eyes went wide. "Harry, no. Remember the line? Remember how I drew the line?"

"I do….but I don't seem to recall it doing you much good," Harry countered, amusement in his voice and on his face.

"Well, I'm redrawing the line," Draco shot back. "And I'm redrawing it here. No pictures, Harry; that is just far too much to ask."

"Oh, come on," Harry wheedled. "Just a couple. No one but me will ever see them….unless it's you." His fingers traced down Draco's face.

"…………………." Draco was reluctant to say a thing, but he knew this was a fight he lost hours ago. No, not even hours ago. This was a fight he had lost the first time he had ever kissed Harry Potter. Funny, when that happened, when he finally convinced Harry to give him a try, he had happily and triumphantly believed himself to be the winner. Now it was all too plain to see that where Harry Potter was concerned, Draco Malfoy was always destined to lose. Because he couldn't refuse a thing, not when Harry looked at him, or smiled at him, or even just said his name.

Draco sighed. "……..fine," he said at last. "Go get your camera. But this is the last thing, Harry, so don't ask for anything more. This is the very last thing I am giving in to tonight."

Harry grinned as he rose to his feet. "You say that now," he said, "give it fifteen minutes."

Draco glowered, though he wasn't truly mad. "You hush." With a laugh, Harry donned the cloak again. As he left, Draco called after him "and this is the last time you leave here tonight….make sure of that!" He could hear Harry's laughter echoing down the hallway.

Draco sat there at his desk for a moment, not sure what to do. His stomach rumbled suddenly. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten, or that he hadn't eaten in several hours time. "Dammit." Rising to his feet, Draco walked across the room, pausing for only a moment to look at himself in the mirror. "……………….damn," he said at last, after several long moments of staring wordlessly at the vixen in the glass. "And I thought I looked good in just the ponytails." Without another word, he went to the bedside table and began rummaging through the drawers. When he got to the third drawer down, his search actually yielded some fruit…..in the shape of a Honeydukes lollipop. Flopping onto the bed, Draco tore off the wrapper and tossed it into the wastebasket by the table. He leaned against the headboard, one leg pulled up nearly to his chest. He was certain that he was flashing his underwear to the entire room, but he didn't really care….there was no one around to see, anyway. Waiting for Harry to return (and mentally kicking himself for his lack of willpower when Harry was involved), Draco sucked at the lollipop. It was really doing nothing to satisfy his hunger, but he supposed it was better than nothing.

The door opened and shut, and Draco could hear Harry taking off the cape. "Okay, Draco, just a couple of pictures and then I'm done, I swea……" Harry stopped suddenly. The room fell silent. That was strange.

"…..Harry?" Draco turned his attention to the doorway, and there Harry stood, camera in his hands, mouth hanging open, eyes so wide they looked like they would bug out of his head. "……….Harry?" Draco repeated. The camera slipped through Harry's fingers and hit the floor with a heavy thud. "…..um…..Harry?...are you feeling alri..." But he got no further than that before Harry, inexplicably, began walking so briskly towards the bed that he may as well have been running. He nearly stepped on his camera in his rush. Seconds later he was on all fours, crawling up the bed towards Draco and pinning the blonde to the mattress.

"WHOA!" Draco stared up at Harry with wide eyes. "Harry…….Harry, what are you…." And then Harry kissed him, fully and soundly kissed him. By the time they pulled apart, Draco's head was swimming. "Harry," he managed breathlessly. "Harry, what was that……what are you…"

"Do you have any idea…." Harry panted, more out of breath than Draco was, "….how unbelievably……….sexy…..you look?"

"Um…….if your reaction is anything to go on, then I'd say I look pretty damn good," Draco countered, smiling a bit.

Harry laughed breathlessly. "Oh God, Draco. You just……I want to….." he leaned in to kiss Draco again, but Draco stopped him.

"Ah ah ah ah, Harry," he chided, just like a mother would. "What are you doing? The pictures, remember? You'll smear my lipstick!"

But Harry was having none of it. "The lipstick be damned," he breathed, and leaned in for another mind-blowing kiss. This time, Draco offered no resistance. One hand reached up and tangled itself in Harry's messy brown hair, pulling the Gryffindor to him with greater force.

They kissed with greater passion than ever before, and when Draco pulled away it was with some difficulty, for Harry was extremely reluctant to let the blonde go. "Wow, Harry," Draco managed. "If I had known this was all it took to get into your pants, I would have put on a skirt months ago."

"Shut up and kiss me," Harry managed through breathless laughter.

Draco shrugged, brazen smile on his face. "If you insist," he murmured, ducking down for another mind-blowing kiss. His pale slim hands traced their way down Harry's shoulders, running along the other boy's body, working at unbuttoning Harry's shirt. When he pulled back from kissing Harry, he could see his lipstick all over Harry's face, those clichéd lip marks everywhere, and he couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked breathlessly, fingers fumbling with the catches on Draco's skirt.

"You," Draco whispered, breath ruffling Harry's hair. "You are, you silly dork."

"Oh yeah, I'm the dork," Harry laughed. "Look who's wearing the skirt, Draco."

"And I'm doing it for you, so you'd better damn well appreciate it, Potter."

"I appreciate everything you do, Draco."

"Oh, really?" Draco didn't sound as though he quite believed Harry, though it could have been that he wasn't really listening, considering he was otherwise occupied in tracing wet kisses down Harry's now bare chest.

"_Yes_, really," Harry shot back. "Believe it or not, I'm fucking in love with you."

Silence. Draco was frozen, fingers clenched tightly in the fabric of Harry's shirt, and Harry began silently panicking that he had done something wrong.

"Draco...Draco, I...Draco, your hands are shaking." Harry struggled to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows, and with shock saw that Draco's eyes were filled with tears. "Draco!"

Harry quickly found his lap full of slightly damp blonde as a crying Draco began kissing him. "I can't believe this," Draco mumbled, pressing his moistened cheek against Harry's own, which was aflame with blush. "I can't believe this is happening; this can't really be happening."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...can you believe it?" Draco laughed, a short abrasive sound not at all like his usual sweet laughter. "Tell me you're joking, Harry. You don't really love me."

"I _do _love you."

"But you aren't_ in _love with me; you can't be in love with me."

"Draco, I _am_. I _am_ in love with you."

A silence, long and harsh. Harry's heart pounded; Draco bit his lip harshly, bit back the sob he could feel struggling to escape, bit back tears that cut like broken glass. "I am in love with you, Draco, and I know you feel like you don't deserve that, but you're wrong. You're so wrong. And someday I will prove it to you. Until then, all I can do is say the words. I love you, Draco. I love you." And Harry kissed Draco, soft and full on the mouth. Pulling back, he opened his eyes slowly, praying silently that his words had somehow gotten through. When his eyes refocused, he saw Draco watching him silently, those big gray eyes no longer filled with tears but still shiny and wet, like luminous orbs of silver radiance.

"I knew there was a reason I love you as much as I do," Draco said softly, a ghost of that devil-may-care smile beginning to trace across his lips.

Harry laughed, so glad to see Draco feeling better that his own eyes welled up with tears and he leaned forwards, taking Draco's face in his hands and kissing him gently.

Draco smiled at Harry in between kisses. "You're such a nerd," he teased.

"Oh? And do you usually make love to nerds?" Harry inquired.

"Nope...just you." Draco murmured, pressing kisses down Harry's throat as he gently maneuvered the brunette back against the pillows.

"Oh, good. For a second there you had me worried." Harry reached up and pulled out the ponytails one by one. "I'm taking these out now."

"Awww! Why?"

"Too distracting. I am not going to lose my precious virginity to Britney Spears." Harry tossed the offending hair ties and barrettes onto the bedside table.

"That's awfully unfair of you, Harry, considering how long it took to..." Harry's words finally sank in and Draco froze. "...what did you just say?" he asked, his voice practically paralyzed with fear.

"I said I am not going to lose my precious virginity to Britney Spears," Harry repeated, combing his fingers gently through Draco's hair. "But we don't have to worry about that now. You look like you again. Just with blue hair. And makeup. But I sorta like you like that. Its very glam rock, very...David Bowie. But in a totally Draco sort of way."

"Harry, stop talking; Harry, shut up." Draco couldn't process all this information. "Did I just hear...did you just say..."he couldn't even get the words out.

"Yes, you did just hear, and yes, I did just say," Harry responded, obviously taking great delight in Draco's shock, an evil grin twitching across his lips. "That is, if what you thought you just heard is that you and I are going to have sex."

Draco couldn't speak, couldn't move, could only stare at Harry in complete shock. Finally, with a slight cough he managed to clear his throat enough that words were manageable. "Harry...Harry, are you sure?"

Harry's grin faded into his normal smile as he nodded, one hand reaching out to softly stroke Draco's cheek. "I have never been more certain about anything in my life...unless it's that I love you. And if you ask me, the two things go hand in hand."  
Somehow Draco managed a smile of his own and somehow (he would never in a million years understand how) he even managed a small laugh. "I knew there was a reason I love you as much as I do," he repeated, shaking his head.

Harry laughed. "What," he asked, reaching for Draco, "because I let you fuck me?"

"You know that's not it!" Draco swatted Harry indignantly.

"I know, I know." Harry's fingers tugged needfully at the thin fabric of Draco's wife-beater. Still the blonde didn't move, just sat there, sitting astride Harry's hips and staring affectionately down at the brunette. "…..Draco," Harry whined plaintively, pulling at the white shirt.

Draco laughed. "Okay, okay, Harry. I'm sorry. I was just….thinking."

"Well, do it down here with me." And when Harry tugged this time, Draco complied, laying down half beside and half atop him, their forms entwined. Draco took Harry's hand in his own, studying it closely, that thoughtful look still on his face. "……..what're you thinking about, love?"

"….oh, nothing."

"…..it must be something. You seem upset."

"I'm not upset!" Draco laughed. "Are you kidding? For once, everything's going right!"

"Okay." But Harry was unconvinced. Draco seemed almost apprehensive. Still, he knew when not to push the blonde. Leaning forward, he kissed him gently. "You ready for this?"

"…am I ready for this?" Draco arched an eyebrow. "Who's been pestering who for sex for months?"

"Like you need to ask." There was another silence, long and awkward, Draco still wearing that expression, that almost nervous expression. Harry hadn't been nervous before, but seeing Draco look that way he was beginning to feel butterflies in his stomach. "So….." Harry paused, hoping Draco would magically read his mind (as the Slytherin often did) and understand that he was unsure of what to do and would fill in the blank for him….but no such luck. So like the stalwart Gryffindor he was, Harry took a deep breath and pressed on. "….what comes now?"

"Well, now…." And Draco rolled over, disentangling himself from Harry and sitting up. He glanced over his shoulder, giving Harry a wicked grin. "We get naked." Draco crawled to the edge of the bed and one by one kicked off the boots and then tugged off the fishnet stockings, tossing them aside with a growl of something that to Harry sounded remarkably like 'good riddance; the blonde then slid off the bed, rising to his feet. The skirt was already undone, so it was very easy for him to slip it off his slim hips to the floor and kick it away, leaving him just in his boxers and wife-beater.

Harry moved to take his own shirt off but didn't make it far. "No no NO!" Draco was on him in a flash….literally. Harry found himself pinned, Draco sitting astride his hips once more. "You stay there. I'll get to you in a second." And the blonde took hold of the bottom of his white tank top and slowly pulled it off and up, presenting Harry with a very nice show. Harry placed his hands flat on Draco's nicely toned stomach, running them along the pale smooth skin, tracing them over each new inch of flesh that was revealed, relishing in every new discovery. Draco tossed the shirt aside. "Now," he murmured," looking down at Harry. "I believe Mr. Potter is anxious to get out of his clothes?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Only if you're willing to assist me, sir. I don't know if I can do it on my own."

Draco laughed. "But you seemed so competent two minutes ago." Leaning forwards, he finished undoing the last two buttons on Harry's shirt, for earlier he had made quick work of the rest of them. Gently he untucked the shirt, pulling it open, then smoothed his hands up Harry's now completely bare chest and kissed him. "There," he hummed. "Isn't that better than doing it yourself?"

Harry, who was finding it difficult to breathe, managed a nod. "…..yes," he said at last. He took a deep, steadying breath. "So……what now?"

"Well…." Draco undid the catches on Harry's pants and slowly tugged them down and off, leaving both boys in just their boxers. "Basically the same things as usual. You know, the stuff we usually do…. kissing…..touching…..all the bases, as you so duly put it earlier……except this time, we don't stop. This time…. to follow in the vein you yourself used……we go all the way home."

Harry stared up at Draco for a moment, then smiled, though slightly apprehensively. "Well that doesn't sound too bad."

Draco laughed, kissing Harry. "It's not bad at all, Harry, you dork, it's the most amazing thing on earth."

"More amazing than me?"

"Oh, of COURSE not more amazing than you. Silly me, how could I have made a mistake like that?" Draco paused. "Hmm…"

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm just wondering….if you're the MOST amazing thing on earth, and sex is the SECOND most amazing thing on earth……and I'm about to have sex with you……that would presumably be combining the two most amazing things on earth……so I wonder….what's going to happen to ME? I mean, is my body going to be able to handle that much amazingness? Will I explode? Spontaneously combust? What?"

Harry laughed. "You are ridiculous!"

"Good…I try to be." Draco stretched out beside Harry again, his hands running along the boy's bare skin. "God, I feel so…."

"You seem nervous."

"Ah, yes, nervous, that was the word I was looking for; thank you, Captain Obvious."

Harry laughed. "I try my hardest." There was a long pause. Harry was surprised. He figured that bit of joking would have been enough to calm Draco down, at least somewhat, but no, the blonde still sat there, one hand running flat-palmed across Harry's bare stomach, unable or unwilling to do much more. "What're you so nervous about, Draco? You've done this before...I'm the one that's supposed to be nervous." A pause. "….surely you have done this before."

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry, of course I have." Draco's hand began to stroke wider patterns, across Harry's chest and then lower down his stomach, down his thigh and up over his stomach and arms. Harry shivered.

"I thought so." Another pause, only this one much more awkward than before. "…..with whom?"

Draco screeched to a halt (more figuratively than literally), his hand freezing in its slow exploration of Harry's body. "WHAT? GOD, Harry, what kind of question is that? At a time like this? HONESTLY Potter!"

"I'm curious."

"Harry…."

"What?"

Draco sighed, his forehead collapsing against Harry's stomach. "GOD, you're so frustrating sometimes."

"Just name one."

"And then I can continue with what I'm doing?"

"Then you can continue with what you're doing."

"Professor Snape."

"REALLY!"

"_NO_!"

"DRA_CO_!"

"_What! _You never said I had to tell the truth!"

Harry growled with frustration. "Draco, you are so infuriating sometimes."

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up. I would have been happy just continuing with what I was doing."

"Well, I just wanted to…"

"What?" But Harry didn't get to answer, for Draco's hands were moving again, and the brunette suddenly found hands sliding places they shouldn't…..well, places they didn't, rather, for he couldn't really say they shouldn't, not when it felt this deliciously good.

"Draco!"

"Mm?"

"Aah….Draco…."

Draco softly stroked Harry's inner thighs. "Speechless, then, are we?" Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to Harry's stomach and gently hooked his fingers in the waistband of the other boy's boxers. "I'll be taking these now."

"But…." Harry was flushed and wide-eyed. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, not at all….just…."

"Here, want me to go first?" Draco slid his own shorts down, tossing them aside. "No reason to get all shy violet on me, Harry. I've seen you naked before."

"I know," Harry mumbled. "It's just, this time is….."

"Different," Draco finished. "I know." He ran his thumbs along Harry's jutting hipbones. "Silly skinny pretty boy. How are you so beautiful?"

"Shut up."

"Will not." Draco crawled up the bed until he was face to face with Harry again and knelt over the brunette, mattress soft against his knees. He kissed Harry soundly. "Relax," he said softly.

Harry smiled timidly. "I'm trying," he said. "You know it's not you, right?"

"Mmm," Draco settled for a non-committal noise, for no, he was not at all certain what it was that Harry was feeling, though he hoped he could trust in that statement. "It's okay, Harry. I love you. Just relax and let me kiss you." And leaning forward, he kissed Harry soundly on the lips, hands tracing gently over Harry's shoulders, a touch so light it was practically non-existent. That softness was just what Harry needed. With a soft whimper of raw need, Harry pressed forward into Draco, his arms going around the other boy, hands sliding up Draco's back, his fingers kneading the soft alabaster flesh.

Draco kissed Harry deeply, soundly. His tongue traced briefly across Harry's lower lip before delving into the boy's mouth, tasting him thoroughly, savoring this in ways he never had before. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, his hands sliding down Draco's back and over his ass, down across his thighs, squeezing harshly. At that, Draco broke from the kiss with a gasp. "Harry!"

"Oh, Draco…." Harry was breathless; his eyes were half-lidded and shiny with need and his face was flushed. He couldn't stay still. "Don't stop."

Draco stared. He couldn't believe the changed that had come over Harry in the past few moments, and from nothing more than a few kisses. "…..Harry…"

All he got in response was that delicious pressure again as Harry, hands still sliding along Draco's thighs, tried to pull Draco closer. "Draco, please…..ohh come on." Harry bucked his hips up in frustration. "What are you doing?" Harry managed. "Why're you just sitting there?"

Draco managed to catch his breath, a smile on his face. "No fucking clue." Leaning forward he claimed Harry's mouth again for a kiss better than the last one, for Harry was helping this time, pressing up into it, his own tongue now dancing with Draco's, his hands sliding along Draco's inner thighs, and Draco had no compunctions about spreading them farther to allow Harry better access to what he wanted.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco managed, pulling away from the kiss. He trailed kisses down the boy's throat, taking the soft flesh into his mouth and sucking at it. Harry let out those little mewling noises that Draco loved and the blonde couldn't help but press the length of his body forward, rubbing his hips against Harry's. Harry gasped, his back arching up into the sensation.

"FUCK, Harry!" Draco said, then realized he had just said these words moments before. He paused several seconds, trying to steady his breathing and get a coherent thought into his head. "….fuck……Harry…….take your pants off."

"My pants _are _off," Harry whispered breathlessly.

"You know what I mean," Draco managed. He pressed his hips down again, rubbing his arousal against Harry's own groin, against the arousal he could feel there. "I want to see you. Take it off…now."

"Ahhh," Harry pressed up into Draco. "Fuck….yea." He raised his hips up off the bed and with one hand Draco pulled the shorts down and off, tossing them to the floor, where they were instantly forgotten. Draco hooked his hands behind Harry's knees and yanked the boy forward, spreading his legs wide.

"Draco!" Harry was caught off guard, but had no time to protest, for he found himself flat on his back and under the blonde's skillful ministrations. "Nn…..ohhh…" Harry found himself unable to move as Draco took Harry's aching arousal into his mouth. His hands clenched, then relaxed. He didn't seem to know what to do. It was all good, so good, but driving him out of his mind.

Draco pulled back, releasing Harry, and the brunette snapped to life, wanting to know what had happened. Dazed but awake green eyes stared with surprised disappointment down at the blonde. "Draco…what….why did you…."

"Let's try to stay awake, Harry….let me know what you like." And Draco ran his tongue down the length of Harry's shaft, making ample use of his teeth and eliciting a sharp moan. "Like that." And back he went to work, Harry's hands clenching in soft blonde hair as Draco increased the friction and pressure with which he was working.

"Ahh…Draco…..fuck, Draco….." Harry was afraid he was hurting Draco with how tightly he was holding onto the boy's hair, but he couldn't have helped it if he tried. He was close, so very close. A few moments more and he came hard, biting back a tiny cry. Draco ran a soothing hand over Harry's hip and up his stomach, easing the pleasured arching of his hips back against the soft bed.

Pulling back, Draco looked Harry in the eye, silver meeting dazed and heated green. "You okay?"

In response, Harry grabbed a fistful of that blonde hair and pulled Draco down for a kiss. Losing his balance, Draco collapsed onto Harry's chest, their legs tangling as Harry wrapped one leg about Draco's waist, seeking more physical contact as they kissed. Finally Draco managed to extricate himself somewhat, though Harry still had that leg thrown about his hip. "I guess that's a yes," he laughed.

"_Fuck_, Draco, that was so good," Harry managed breathlessly, fingers tracing across Draco's face.

"Ready for round two?" Draco murmured, smiling.

"If it's anything like round one, then hell yes."

Draco laughed again. "Okay, then, Potter. Just hold on half a second." He attempted to roll off Harry, but the boy was having none of it, and when Draco moved, Harry came to, still hooked to Draco's waist. "Harry!"

"You're not going anywhere….you're staying with me."

"Harry, I just need to get up for a moment."

"Draco, I want….I want….." Harry thrust his hips up against Draco's again and the blonde had to bite back some sort of noise of his own.

"Now now, Potter, don't get your knickers in a twist. I just need to find…." He paused as he was about to open the drawer of the nightstand as a memory hit him. "Shit….I don't HAVE any lube. I wasn't prepared for this." There was a second's pause, then Draco swatted Harry's bare arse. "DAMN YOU FOR NOT HAVING SEX WITH ME, HARRY!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do right now!"

"I meant _sooner!_ I was getting no ass, therefore I have no lube! That is going to hold us up a bit." Draco paused, then smiled evilly. "If only we had your Vaseline collection up here."

Harry flushed crimson. "Will you shut up about the Vaseline already!"

"Nope. Now roll over."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

Harry complied and Draco held out a finger to Harry. "Suck on that."

Harry blinked up at him. "….say what?"

"Do it, Potter."

"Is this some kind of sadistic Slytherin thing?"

"It's some kind of I don't want to fuck you in the bum and make you bleed all over my bed, thing. Now do it."

Surprisingly enough, Harry complied without demanding further explanation. Once Draco was satisfied that his fingers were satisfactorily slick, he slid his free hand softly down Harry's thigh. "Spread your legs wider, love."

Harry complied, feeling those nervous butterflies in his stomach again. Draco slipped the lubricated hand between Harry's legs, spreading them further and then his ass as well. One finger rubbed gently at his entrance. Harry stiffened immediately. Draco smiled.

"Relax," he said. "It's going to feel strange at first, but I have to do this so it won't hurt later. Just trust me, love. It's okay, Harry." Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said, voice sounding less shaky than before, and Draco could feel the muscles relaxing. He gently slipped one lubricated finger comfortable, immediately prompting a gasp.

"Draco...Draco, that hurts!" Harry had tensed up again, and that of course did nothing to help matters. Draco was getting frustrated.

"Well, what did you think was going to happen, Potter? Did you think I was going to use magic to grow you a vagina?

"Well…..no, of course not….but…..I didn't think it was going to feel like this!"

The blonde sighed, a wry smile on his face as his empathy returned. Draco stroked Harry's cheek sympathetically. "I'm sorry, love. It'll only hurt for a minute. I'll try to be gentler." He slid the one finger in as far as was comfortable, then gently began working it in and out, starting slowly. Remember, he's not used to this. "Does that feel okay?"

"….yes." Harry's voice was hesitant, still uncertain and afraid. "Yes, it feels….."

"….it feels good?"

"……yes…." Harry sounded as though he didn't want to admit it. Draco smiled, leaning forwards and kissing him.

"It's supposed to, love."

"Oh…..okay." Harry's face was flushed pale pink, across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Draco leaned forwards and kissed him again.

"Let me know if you want to stop." Harry stared up at him with wide eyes. "Because I will, if you want me to."

"Draco…."

"Do you want me to?"

"……Draco, I…" Harry thought, thought about how he was feeling, none of it bad, just scary and different, and most of all he thought about Draco, his Draco…and then he saw that smile, the way Draco was smiling at him and he knew that if he said yes, yes he wanted this to end, Draco would end it right there and then. And he gave the one answer he could. "No."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "You're sure?"

Harry smiled. "Certain sure."

The blonde boy smiled back at him. "Okay. Just let me know anytime you change your mind, I'll…"

"I'm not going to change my mind," Harry interrupted. "But if you don't want to fuck me, Draco just say so."

Draco threw back his head and laughed. "Is that your last ditch attempt at trying to talk me out of sex? Is this some psychobabble you're using on me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up and fuck me, dammit."

Draco grinned. "With pleasure." He paused for a moment, then: "so…picking up where we left off, then?"

Harry colored slightly, but gave a stiff, jerky nod.

"Okay….still hurt at all?"

Harry shook his head.

"Really? Hurt when I do this?" Draco shifted his finger inside Harry and the boy let out a gasp. "Oh my God….are you alright?"

Harry nodded, bright red.

"Did that hurt?"

He shook his head no.

"It…..it didn't?"

Shake shake shake.

"So……you moaned because…." An evil grin was spreading across Draco's face. "…..it felt niiiiiice?"

After several second's pause, Harry nodded his head very quickly up and down. Yes. Draco was grinning like a madman.

"I'm glad." He paused. "Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

Nod nod.

"You know, it's okay that this feels good. It's supposed to."

"…………"

"Why does this embarrass you so much?"

"……….Draco…..just,"

"What?"

"……just…" Harry pressed his eyes tightly shut. He knew he was bright red…he didn't want to say the words…this was all so new and different and God, almost embarrassing. But on the other hand, when Draco started talking, so concerned for Harry's comfort, he stopped moving, stopped those careful and skillful ministrations, those touches and caresses and oh GOD….as much as Harry hated to have to say the words aloud, he didn't want that. "Draco, just….." Eyes still tightly shut, he managed a deep, rasping breath, green eyes opening to focus on Draco's concerned gray ones. "…..don't stop."

Draco's eyebrows shot up so high they were practically invisible in his hairline. "…..ookay….." He bent forward and kissed Harry's stomach, gentle kisses right near his navel. "Sorry, Harry…..guess I should know by now when to keep my big mouth shut, huh?" Slowly, idly, he traced a second finger around Harry's entrance. "I'm….I'm going to try using a second finger now, Harry….is that okay?"

"……yes…"

"Okay….not for long, just……." He glanced up at Harry. "I think we'll both do much better if I stop explaining these things."

"I agree."

"Okay." Moment's passed. Draco worked at Harry, stretching him, his free hand rubbing soft patterns on the boy's stomach to soothe out any pain or nervousness that Harry might be feeling.

"Harry?" he said at last. "Harry, how are you feeling? Does it hurt anymore?"

"Nn….no….." Harry managed breathlessly.

"How does it feel?"

"Haaaah….it feels….." he paused, still blushing.

"Please tell me Harry," Draco said. Harry couldn't refuse him….not when he had been so kind.

"…….it feels…….so good," he admitted. Draco smiled in relief.

"I'm so glad to hear that," he whispered. "Harry…..I'm going to stop now. Because I think you're ready."

Harry felt his heart freeze. He had just about accustomed himself to this….now it was time for another change? "….oh?" he said, trying for nonchalance and failing miserably.

Draco laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to stop here?"

"Yes," Harry said immediately. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm just….."

"Nervous," Draco filled in the blank for him.

"Yea."

Draco crawled up the bed and gave Harry a soft kiss. "It's okay to be nervous," he whispered. Harry actually managed to smile now, pulling Draco down to kiss him.

"I love you so much."

Draco laughed. "I love you, too." And then that was it. Harry felt a slight bit of pain and gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…."

Concern etched across Draco's face. "Are you sur…"

"Oh God, Draco, please don't stop."

Smiling, Draco pressed a quick fluttering kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. "Okay…just make sure to tell me, you know, if you want…"

"Draco!" Harry did some sort of thing with his hips, appreciating Draco's concern but frustrated with it nonetheless. Draco's eyes widened and he bit back a gasp of his own.

"Gah! Lord, Harry, where'd you learn to do that?"

Harry's hands reached for Draco, fingers tracing over the boy's pale alabaster skin, digging into Draco's shoulders as he silently begged for more. Draco could sense his frustration.

"Okay, Harry, okay." He shifted gently, slowly, and Harry made another of those little noises that were driving Draco mad; a sort of a mewl like a hungry kitten would make. When had it become so hot in that damn room?

Slowly but surely, Draco increased his speed. Beneath him, Harry was just a bundle of emotion, noise and…what? Pent up sexual frustration, Draco guessed. The boy's face was flushed, tinged pink across the cheeks, his hair was mussed (more so than usual), and he had finally stuck one fist into his mouth, biting down hard to try to cover up those desperate little noises he kept making.

"Alright, there, Harry?" Draco managed. The boy beneath him took a breath, opened his mouth to speak, and nothing came out but one of those mewling moans. The fist immediately went back into the mouth.

"God, Harry, you feel so good." Draco brushed a lock of hair off of Harry's damp forehead. He didn't know what to do, and Harry wasn't talking to him. It seemed like Harry was enjoying himself, but how could he know when the boy wasn't talking? Draco felt his eyes burning with hot tears and began pressing kisses anywhere, everywhere, having no other thought in his head but how much he loved Harry.

Harry couldn't get a thought into his head at all. He was in pure sensory overload. The things Draco was doing to his body were driving him out of his mind, and now he understood why Draco had been teasing him about sex for months.

"Harry," Draco said softly, the words tracing lightly across the tautness of the other boy's stomach. "Harry, love, can you do something for me?"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "You sound upset. Did I…did I do something?"

"Oh….no, I just…it's just…….." Draco paused. "……you're okay? You're….this is good?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He didn't think it could be possible for Draco not to see how much he was enjoying himself. "…..yes," he managed. "God, Draco, how……how can you doubt it?"

Draco shook his head, laughing a bit himself. "I…I don't know. You're not talking to me." Silence fell.

"…..that's what you want? Me to talk to you?"

Draco glanced at Harry anxiously. "…..would you?"

Harry blushed. "….yy….yes….." _Ohhhh God. _

"…..is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Too late Harry realized he had voiced the thought aloud. "……..a good thing…..it's good, Draco. Just….just don't stop."

Draco had not a problem in the world with an order such as that. His hands slid down Harry's arms to the small of his back, down the backs of his thighs and up, pulling the boy closer to him, seeking more contact, ever more contact. Harry made another of those mewling moans in response and rubbed his hips upwards.

"Oh, fuck, Draco, its so good," he gasped. All coherent thoughts shut down and only sensation became necessary, feeling only Draco in him and touching him as only Draco.

Draco leaned forward, kissing him fiercely as he felt orgasm building. Harry obviously felt it, too, for Draco felt Harry suddenly shift beneath him, a sudden change and almost stillness, though the boy didn't pause at all.

"Draco….Draco I…."

"Fuck, Harry…."

"Oh…..Draco….DRACO!" Harry came first, crying out Draco's name loudly. He had the most reckless abandon Draco had ever seen, seeming to forget where they were and not seeming to care if anyone heard them, and the did it for Draco, driving the blonde over the edge and pulling him to his own orgasm. He bit back a quiet gasp, but let the cry of Harry's name slip forth. Harry deserved that.

It was several moments before either spoke again. The two lay there, tangled up together in a sweaty mass that was nearly indistinguishable as to separate boys. Harry was nearly senseless with all that he had just experienced. Emerald eyes were wide and shocked; the gift Draco had just given him was more beautiful than any he had ever received. Well, other than Draco's love, that is…. and as he had said earlier, the two things were somewhat connected. Turning his head, he looked at Draco. Covered in a fine layer of sweat, Draco's alabaster skin shone in the dim light of the room.

Draco was so nervous now that Harry would regret what had happened. He didn't know that it was possible, for the brunette had certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, but….still….. He could sense Harry looking at him and slowly, nervously, he turned.

Harry was crying. Opalescent tears trailed down his cheeks, and Draco felt as though he had just been slapped across the face. "Harry!"

The brunette pulled Draco to him and kissed him soundly. "Thank you," he whispered when he pulled away. "Thank you."

Draco was shocked. "…..you're….thanking me?"

"That was….incredible," Harry breathed. "I just…I can't…." and unable to come up with words, Harry kissed Draco again.

Draco was unable to fathom this. "So….you're crying because….you're happy?"

Harry shook his head. "Happy doesn't begin to cover it. I am delirious. I am…ecstatic. I am…..oh God, Draco…that was……" he kissed Draco yet again, and Draco laughed into Harry's mouth.

"You are such a NERD, Harry!" he managed, shoving the brunette off him.

"I thought you didn't make love to nerds!"

"Just you, remember?"

"Oh, right, just me."

"Glad I did, too."

"I did okay?" Harry was nervous.

"BETTER than okay," Draco assured, smiling. "You were brilliant, love." He kissed the tip of Harry's nose and the brunette flushed. "You should get some sleep, though."

"You too," Harry ordered.

"Me too. Of COURSE me too! You think I'm not going to cuddle you?"

"I thought boys didn't like to cuddle after sex," Harry teased.

"Oh, come the fuck ON Harry! How long have we been dating now and you haven't caught on yet that I am a complete snuggle whore?"

"Oh? I just caught the whore part."

"…. I really, really loathe you, Harry."

"No you don't." Grinning, Harry flopped back against the pillows, his hair a tangled mess. "Now come and snuggle with me."

Draco tried to glare, but it was far too obvious that he wasn't mad. "Damn you for looking so enticingly nakey." He lay beside Harry, taking the Gryffindor in his arms. "Now sleep."

"Yes, master."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that."  
"In your dreams."

"Well, I am about to fall asleep, so maybe I'll have a nice kinky dream now full of very submissive Harry Potters."

"More than one?"

"Eh, whatever, I'm not picky."

"Draco?"

"…yes?"

"…go to sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

Draco woke surprisingly early the next morning. Usually on Saturdays he liked to sleep in, and after the previous night's events, he should have been exceptionally tired…but then again, they had gone to bed rather early. 

Draco glanced over at Harry. The brunette was still sound asleep, his hair a mess, his mouth slightly open, that dead to the world look on his face. Draco smiled. Harry had never lost that adorableness that one usually loses after age five. Usually once a child reaches six years old or so, he stops being cute when sleeping. Harry still had it, even with his mouth open like that.

_God_, Draco thought. _What do I do if he wakes up and regrets everything?_ The blonde knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if that happened. He had had so much taken from him that he had never wanted to do that to someone else. And if he had done that to Harry….Harry, who he loved more than anything in the world….

Gently, Draco brushed a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. As though sensing his attention, or maybe feeling the light sensation, Harry shifted. Draco froze. After a moment, the Gryffindor rolled over, stretching and letting out that little purring yawn noise he made whenever he woke up. Draco couldn't help but smile and shake his head. God, he loved that sound. Slowly, sleepy green eyes opened, peering about the room in some confusion. After a few moments, Harry seemed to orient himself and his gaze settled on Draco. He fixed the blonde with a sleep smile. "G'd morning," he managed.

"…..hello, Potter," Draco said, smiling. "How are you?" He sounded casual enough, but inside his heart was pounding. Please don't let him regret it, he begged. Please don't let him regret it.

Harry smiled in return. "Very happy and completely content."

And every inch of Draco's nervousness melted away. He rolled over, almost right on top of Harry, effectively pinning the boy to the bed as he covered Harry's face with kisses. "I am so glad," he murmured in between kisses.

Harry laughed softly. "How could you doubt it? It wasn't obvious enough last night?" He colored yet again at the memory of his moaning and those little whimpers he had made, and then finally when Draco had convinced him to begin using words.

"Well…..it seemed like you were enjoying yourself….but…..you know…..sometimes things look different in the morning………" There was a pause; Draco rolled over onto his back, his body still pressed close to Harry's. A few moment's went by in silence, Harry content to listen to Draco's breathing, running his fingertips lightly across the boy's soft pale skin. "…………though you know, now that I think on it, there really shouldn't have been any doubt….not the way you were moaning and crying out for more."

"DRACO!" Harry's calm shattered; he swatted Draco with one hand.

Draco sat up, grinning. "Seriously, Harry, those were the cutest little moans I've ever heard." And putting one fist to his mouth he began to moan in an almost perfect imitation of Harry the night before. "Nnn….nah! Mm…..ohh…..Draco!"

Harry was bright red. _That's what I sounded like?_ One hand crept to his mouth and he bit his knuckles nervously.

Draco grinned down at him. "You're doing it again, you know."

Harry jumped, the hand flying away from his mouth; Draco leaned forward, stretching out his body atop Harry's. The brunette tried to glare up at Draco, but naturally the blonde didn't take the look seriously at all. "There's no need to get upset, Harry…….I loved it. Found it positively adorable. And more than that…..it was the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, right." Harry mumbled.

"Seriously, Harry. You're lucky I love you so much, or you would have fallen subject to some hardcore Draco Malfoy action twixt the sheets. You have no idea how completely hot you sounded."

Harry arched one skeptical eyebrow up at Draco. "You just imitated me…..I think it sounded pretty ridiculous."

"Well fine then! Maybe I'm just not as hot as you are!" Draco rolled his eyes, pretending to be hurt, and bopped Harry over the head with a pillow.

"Never say that, Draco, you know you're gorgeous."

"Oh, am I?"

"Shut up, you know you are."

"Shut up, you know you are," Draco mimicked.

"Draco, stop it."

"Draco, stop it."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Shut up and…..hmm, no objections there." Moments went by, moments where there was no sound in the room other than the soft noises of rustling bed sheets, gentle caresses, and one boy's lips yielding control completely to the others. It was only several moments later, when Draco's hand slid down Harry's back and over his backside, groping a bit too hard, that the gentle exploration of lips and tongues stopped and the silent air was rent with a cry of pain.

"AAAUUGH!"

"Whoa! What?"

"That hurt!" Harry pulled away, only to discover that now that he wasn't lost in the happy world of Naked Draco, everything hurt. "OW! Draco! I'm sore!"

Draco, instead of being appropriately sympathetic (as Harry felt he should be) snickered a bit.

"DRACO!"

"What!"

"Why're you laughing!"

"Well….." Draco ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I should have thought of that. Sorry Harry. I should have thought to explain to you that you're going to be a bit sore today. It's only natural…since….this was your first time and all."

Harry shifted again and got another wave of pain for his efforts. "AH! Draco! It fucking hurts!"

Draco couldn't help the grin that sprang to his face. "Yes, Harry, I'm afraid that fucking does hurt."

Harry glared. "That's not funny."

"Yes, it is." Draco laughed at the pout on Harry's face. "Oh, come on, love." He leaned forward and kissed him. "Don't be upset. Here…..roll over."

"But…"

"I know it's going to hurt….just…go slowly."

Biting his lip, Harry slowly rolled over onto his stomach. "Ow," he mumbled into a pillow once there.

"I know," Draco said sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Harry, I really should have thought to have told you." Then Harry felt hands on his back, soft hands gently massaging him and tenderly rubbing away the pain.

"I knew," Harry murmured, his words muffled by the pillow, "there was a reason I love you as much as I do."

Draco laughed. "Because I give a good massage?"

"No."

"Hmm…..because I give a good massage after fucking you senseless?"

"No….well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, I was going to say 'for being generally amazing,' but I guess your version is the same as my version, in a way."

Draco laughed. "I guess so, in a way." Then they fell silent, Draco working his magic over Harry's shoulders, down the boy's aching back, his legs, and even (gently!) over his backside. When he finally finished, Harry was half-asleep.

"Hey, heeeey," Draco gave Harry a gentle shake. "Don't you fall asleep on me!"

Harry opened sleepy eyes. "Hmm?"

Draco knelt on the bed beside him, a look of mock disgust on his face. "And here I was, about to be the perfect boyfriend and get you breakfast, too!"

"Wow….that's awfully nice of you, Draco." Harry stretched ever so slightly.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Harry sank into the pillow again, obviously too exhausted to do much at all. Draco smiled, then pressed a kiss to Harry's brow.

"I'll be back in a little bit with some brekky." He slid off the bed but hadn't made it two steps before:

"Draco?"

Draco paused and spun about. "Yes?"

Harry smiled sleepily at the blonde. "I love you."

Draco pretended to be confused, looking around as though for the person Harry was addressing the sentiment to. "Someone loves me? I'm not naked again, am I? People always seem to express their undying love for me when I forget to wear my pants."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Well….you are naked….but I'd love you even if you weren't."

Draco grinned "Glad to hear it." He took a deep breath. "Kippers?"

"…Are you kidding?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Draco laughed. "Don't you think by now I know what you like to eat for breakfast? Come on, Harry….what kind of boyfriend do you think I am?"

"Mmm," Harry hummed, pulling the blanket tighter about him. "….the utterly amazing kind."

"You bet your knickers, pal." And pulling a robe about his shoulders, Draco was gone, presumably to the great hall to get breakfast. Harry giggled to himself as he fell asleep, wondering if Draco realized he still had blue hair and makeup on.

* * *

Draco did not realize this. Pushing open the doors to the great hall, it took him quite by surprise when everyone stopped talking and stared at him, the entire room falling silent. Usually he got quite a reaction, but this…..he shrugged, chalking it up to the fact that he was clad in nothing but a loosely tied bathrobe. Ignoring the stares, he walked over to the Slytherin table and grabbing a plate, began stocking up on food. 

"…..Draco….." Goyle began, exchanging looks with Crabbe.

"Yes?"

"What…..what're you doing?"

"Getting breakfast…..?"

"Um….you look….."

"Utterly smashing?" he suggested, filling in the blank. Finishing with the plate, he started on another one, stockpiling as much food as he could as fast as he could. He wanted to get back to Harry as quickly as possible.

From their place at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione stared.

"……is he wearing…makeup?" Hermione asked.

"Probably is, the stupid faggy git," Ron responded, his mouth full of pancake. "I'm telling you, he has something to do with Harry not being here. Harry doesn't come back at all last night….still isn't back this morning…and now Malfoy comes down late to breakfast? Obviously he was up late doing something. I'm sure it has something to do with Harry."

Draco finished with his second plate and began to leave, a hush falling over the room as he began his walk through the hall. Ron craned his neck to get a better look at the Slytherin and what he was carrying.

"Oh, Ron, just leave it alone. You always jump to such stupid conclusions."

"Hermione! Look at what he's carrying! The second plate he has is full of all Harry's favorite things to eat!"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "And that proves exactly what, Ron? Do you really think if Malfoy had nefarious plans in mind for Harry that he would go to all the trouble of bringing him a nutritious and balanced breakfast?"

Ron stared at her, at a complete loss for words. "…..but…."

"So unless the two of them are dating and just had a nice shag last night and now Draco is bringing Harry some breakfast in bed, I really don't think your hypothesis holds water." And Hermione picked up her book, casting one last dark look at Ron to show him this conversation was over.

Ron glared at her. "Know it all," he muttered.

* * *

Harry woke to found Draco kissing him gently. "Wake up, love. Brekky has arrived, courtesy of the world's most amazing and dashingly handsome boyfriend." 

Harry laughed throatily, still sleepy, and turned over to face Draco. "Who happens to be wearing makeup still?"

Draco's eyes went the size of saucers. "OH MY GOD, HARRY!" He was off the bed in an instant, flying over to the mirror and staring at his reflection. "THE HAIR, TOO! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!"

"What, and ruin all the fun?" Harry propped himself up on one elbow, grinning. "You kidding me?"

Draco glared. "And to think I was getting you breakfast, too. What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Hmm…I don't know, you tell me."

Draco sighed, walking back to the bed. "Unfortunately, the completely adorable kind."

Harry smiled. "I was hoping you thought so." He patted the bed gently, and Draco sank onto the mattress beside him, stretching out next to Harry.

"Great," the blonde grumbled, as Harry began eating, "just fantastic. Now all of Hogwarts thinks I'm a poof and a drag queen."

"Oh, they thought that already, Draco."

"WHAT!"

"Let's face it, you're too damn pretty _not _to wear women's clothing," Harry managed around a mouthful of bacon. Draco arched an eyebrow and Harry grinned. "Well….you did last night."

"First time ever, Potter, and you'd best remember that."

"Okay," Harry murmured, "I'll 'best remember that'" and he kissed Draco gently. "But anyway, you seem to be forgetting something else."

"What's that," Draco asked softly, gently kissing his way down Harry's throat.

"You _are_ a poof."

Draco swatted the side of Harry's head. "Only for you, you jerk!"

"Not true! You've done it before, you said so!"

"So what? A guy buggers a few boys and that automatically makes him a poof!" Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco, who sighed. "Okay, fine, I'm _sort of _a poof. But you're not one to talk….you're the one who was taking it in the ass."

Harry colored again. "Shut up. One time. It was ONE TIME!"

"Oh?" Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Are you saying it's not going to happen again?"

Oooh. Harry winced inwardly. "Um, no, I wasn't saying that."

"Cause if so, then I may get a little frustrated. And I might have to go and take out all that pent up sexual frustration on someone else."

"Like one of those other boys?" Harry asked immediately. Draco's face seemed to whiten a bit, but he nodded.

"Yes."

"Tell me one."

"HARRY!"

"What!"

"I thought we had covered this last night!"

"No, we didn't! You lied!"

"Well, you never told me I had to tell the truth!" Draco flopped onto his back, his robe coming mostly untied in the process. The breakfast tray, forgotten, was very precariously placed near the foot of the bed. Harry moved it to the bedside table.

"Draco," he began plaintively, but Draco shook his head. "Just one. Please?"

Draco sighed. "Harry, I hate it that you do that. You want to tell me the name of the first girl you ever went down on?"

Harry's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What?"

Slowly, disbelievingly, Draco turned to regard Harry. "….you've never gone down on a girl?"

Harry cocked his head to one side and simply stared at Draco. Ohhh man, this was awkward. "Um….oral sex."

That did it. Harry colored bright red. "Um, no. I haven't."

"Okay, then, I guess that example doesn't work. Fine, you want to tell me the first girl you ever fingered?"

If possible, Harry blushed even more. "Not really."

"So why do you expect me to tell you the name of a boy I had sex with? Explain it to me."

Silence fell. Harry could see Draco's point, but curiosity was burning at him. He sat and thought, trying hard to decide if this was a point he really wanted to press enough that an exchange was really worthwhile or not. Finally, taking a deep breath, he steeled up his nerves and said "Katie."

Harry was certain he felt Draco stiffen beside him. "…….what?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Katie Bell," Harry repeated miserably. "Was the first girl…I ever…." He took a breath, "….fingered," he finished lamely.

"Yes, I knew what you meant," Draco said immediately, a look of almost horror on his face. There was a long silence. "……….when?" he asked.

"After we won the house cup…..she…sort of……cornered me. I didn't know what to do! And…. Katie's an…. attractive girl," Harry kept stumbling on, wishing he could sink through the bed.

"Yes, she's very pretty," Draco commented, picturing the girl in his head. Long blonde hair, rather tomboyish look, but in that very striking way. The sort of girl that could really kick a bloke's ass and do it for real, and not even muss her hair up in the effort. Draco liked that sort of girl.

"So……..yeah…" Harry finished uncomfortably. A silence fell between the boys, broken only by Draco tapping his fingertips lightly against Harry's bare hipbone. "So," Harry began at last. "Aren't you…..aren't you going to tell me about…."

Draco laughed disbelievingly, blonde hair flying askew as he sat up to face Harry. "What is this, Potter," he asked, smile on his face as he swung one leg over Harry's waist, sitting astride the brunette, "I show you mine, you show me yours?"

"I was rather hoping," Harry mumbled, flushing.

"Because you know, I think we did that last night."

Harry groaned. "Draco you are such a…..GOD."

"A god? Oh, why thank you, Harry. I mean, I knew you loved me, but I didn't know you thought I was that great….." Draco peered down at the blushing boy beneath him, who was unable to look the blonde in the eye. "…..Harry, did you know that when you blush, it goes all the way down to…." And Harry felt Draco's lips press a fluttering kiss inches away from that and he let out a little yelp of surprise. "….here?"

"DRACO!"

"Well, it does!"

"DRACO!" Harry was panting for breath now and writhing beneath the blonde. "Don't….I….you didn't just…." He stared up at his boyfriend. "Don't do that."

Draco grinned down at him, "Okay," and rolled off him with an ease and grace that Harry envied greatly, curling up beside Harry. "Blaise Zabini,"

Harry's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Sadly yes."

"But…but he's…"

"A complete sod-off wanker?"

"Well, yes!"

"I know that now….didn't know that then….well, who am I kidding, I did know that then, I just didn't care. Awfully pretty, isn't he?"

"_Draco_!"

"_What?_ Harry, I'm not going to argue this with you. You wanted to know. I was coming off a bad time, I was feeling horrible about myself, and he took an interest in me. I sought what seemed to be emotional attachment. It turned out to be utter shit…I know that now."

Harry was silent for a moment. "….when?" he asked.

Draco didn't know if he should say or not. He hated that Harry had brought up this topic, hated talking about this, was so terribly terribly afraid that Harry would hate him after they were done talking about it. "……third year," he said at last.

"Third year!"

"Harry, don't…"

"I'm sorry," Harry said immediately. "I know, that sounded judgmental, I'm sorry. But…..you were thirteen!"

"I _can _count, you know," Draco shot back sarcastically.

Harry didn't know what to say. "So…..so you fucked him, and then…."

"Actually, _he_ fucked _me_."

Harry was stunned. "But….but you…."

"Look, Harry, these aren't exactly Happy Memories, okay?"

"Draco, I'm not trying to upset you."

"I know you're not, Harry, but it's upsetting me anyway. This may all seem like ancient history to you, but it isn't. Yes, your life has been shit, I know that. Yes, Voldemort spends all his time trying to kill you, I'm really sorry about that, Harry, I honestly am. I'd kill the bastard if I could, you know I would. I just…..it hurts me that this seems so unimportant and easily forgotten to you. I know it was back during a time when you still thought I was a complete wanker, but maybe you should have stopped to think during that time that maybe I was having problems, too. I never just had it in for you, Harry. While you were off saving the world, I was getting molested. What jolly good fun for me."

Harry's head was spinning. "But…..wait...molested? Blaise didn't even let you…."

"Not by Blaise….oh God, Harry, why did you ever bring this up. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Draco stuck his face into a pillow.

Harry couldn't just let this slide, though. "Draco?" He put an arm around the blonde, leaning in. "Draco. Draco, talk to me love." Silence. "Draco, at least look at me." But Draco refused. "Draco, please talk to me. Please tell me what happened." Silence greeted him yet again, and Harry sat in frustration. In a moment he was going to have to begin guessing, and guessing was not his strongest suit. A thought hit him, and he felt a chill of horror. "………was it Professor Snape?"

Draco began shaking and Harry felt like he would be ill. He was about to move to comfort Draco, console him, anything, when Draco pulled his face out of the pillow and Harry realized with shock that the blonde was laughing. No, not just laughing….tears of mirth were streaming down his face. Harry, too stunned to move, offered no resistance when Draco pinned him to the bed, sitting astride Harry's hips once again, and kissing the Gryffindor firmly on the mouth.

"You, Harry," Draco managed between laughter, "are such a dork."

Harry stared in complete bewilderment. "I…..what?"

"Professor Snape?" Draco echoed. "Professor SNAPE? Are you kidding me, Harry? Professor Snape doesn't need to fuck students, and if he did, it wouldn't be me when there's someone as pretty as Blaise around. _God_, if he wanted me though…. that man is pure sex on a stick."

"DRACO!" That comment finally stirred Harry out of his shock and he walloped the blonde boy with a pillow. Draco just laughed.

"Come on, you can't deny you haven't thought about it before," he teased. "Sitting bored in potions class…stirring your cauldron….then, a thought hits you. You want to pounce on Snape, rip those robes off his body, smear his nude chest with truth serum and then LICK IT OFF!"

"DRACO! YOU ARE A PERVERT!"

"And then of course, you'd _have_ to tell the truth, no matter WHAT he asked you." Draco, grinning like a madman, put on a deep Professor Snape voice, "Do you want my cock, Mr. Potter?" and here a high falsetto was employed for Harry. "Yes, Professor Snape….do me on your smooth shiny desk!"

"Draco Malfoy, I am going to _KILL YOU_!" But Harry couldn't really be mad, especially not as Draco laughing pulled Harry over on top of him, kissing him gently on the mouth. Really Harry wanted to cry to see Draco happy again. He felt terrible for bringing up so many bad memories.

Pulling away at last, Draco stared Harry in the eye. "Marcus Flint," he said breathlessly.

"What?" Harry managed.

"The one who molested me. Marcus Flint."

"That bastard!"

"Tell me about it. But hey, he's gone, I never have to see him again, fuck him, let's forget about it. Kiss me again." And Harry couldn't refuse such a delightful order as that.

"So," he murmured moments later, his fingers working at the tie on Draco's robe (which was barely tied anymore, anyway), "you're really okay? I mean, obviously you're not okay, but…..do you want to talk, or…"

"No," Draco said immediately. "I mean….yeah, I'm okay. Like you said, it's obviously not something that's okay, but….hey…I've got you now. What do I need to worry about him for?"

Harry smiled, gently pushing the soft robe off Draco's shoulders. "Draco," he said softly.

"Mm?" Draco asked as he kissed his way down Harry's chest.

"Draco…I don't think that…that I'm ready yet, to…to…..to do it again." Harry blushed bright red.

Draco smiled. "I never thought you would be. It's sort of soon, Harry, considering it was your first time and all. So what do you say….just a little bit of messing around, some touchy feely, and a bit of cuddling before lunch?"

"Hmmm," Harry hummed. "That sounds nice."

Draco laughed. "Good. And then later this week, once your bum is feeling better, I can fuck you senseless in the middle of herbology."

"DRACO!"

"WHAAAT!" Draco whined mockingly. "I'm sure Professor Sprout won't mind!"

"Like _hell _she won't!"

"Hey, maybe she'll even want to get in on the action!"

"DRA-_CO_!"

"What? She looks like the type that could use a good lay!"

"PERVERT!"

"Lech, Potter, I prefer the term lech."

"We are not fucking in Herbology."

"What, you'd prefer Transfiguration? McGonagal more your style?"

"EWWWW!"

"Potions it is, then."

"Draco, stop being a fucking pervert…"  
"Lech, Potter."

"Whatever, stop being a lech and kiss me."

"Not a complaint in the world with an order such as that."

* * *

Draco lay in bed, wide awake. He couldn't sleep. No way could he sleep. Not when he woke up from a dream like he had just had, a dream where he and Harry were in bed together, engaged in a mad round of passionate sex….only this time he had convinced Harry to be much more daring than before, and the brunette was on top and…….Draco was rather liking the idea of trying this out. 

Draco glanced at the clock by his bed. It was one in the morning. Where most people would take a cold shower and go back to bed, or simply service themselves and have done with it, Draco Malfoy was not this type of person. So out of bed he rose, sliding on his slippers and leaving the room silently. Several flights of stairs later and he found himself outside the Gryffindor tower. Good thing I conned that password out of silly Harry…

Harry Potter was in a pleasant, half awake half asleep dreamlike state which heavily involved Draco, incense, flowers, a panda and several gallons of strawberry ice cream. Humming contentedly, he cuddled closer to the pillow he was currently embracing, murmuring "mmmm, Draco…"

"Yes?"

Wait…what? Harry opened one eye, glancing over his shoulder, and saw the Slytherin boy sitting not two feet away on his bed, chin cupped in one hand, regarding Harry's hold on that pillow with some amusement.

"Draco!" Harry scrambled up into a sitting position, back pressed against the headboard in astonishment. "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see you," Draco began, his voice unnaturally loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Shhhh, you'll wake everyone up," Harry interrupted hastily.

"Oops, sorry," Draco winced. There was a long silence. "…..I wanted to see you," Draco repeated, whispering this time.

"You could have just waited and seen me in the morning," Harry countered, one eyebrow arched somewhat skeptically. "Why did you really come here?"

"…..okay," Draco said a moment later. "You really want to know why? I was having a dream….about you. About the other day." Harry colored immediately, and Draco smiled. "And….I was thinking…." He leaned forwards, smiling evilly. "Why dream about making love to you when I could just come up here and _actually _make love to you?"

Harry froze. "Draco," he breathed. "Draco, you _wouldn't_."

"Oh, _wouldn't_ I?" Draco began crawling on all fours up the bed towards Harry. In less than five seconds he had Harry pinned to the bed and then hands began moving, slipping beneath the striped pajama shirt and tracing across bare skin….

"Draco, no!" Harry cried out, forgetting to be quiet. "Draco, not now! Not here! Anyone could…"

"Harry, shhh, you'll wake everybody up!" Draco teased, echoing Harry's words of moments ago. Harry opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything….:

"Harry?" Ron's voice came sleepily through the bed curtains. "What are you doing?"

Harry froze, staring at Draco in horror, and Draco grinned back. "……..nothing!" Harry managed, his voice coming out in a squeak. "Go back to sleep!"

By the snore he heard, it sounded as though Ron was already asleep again. Draco immediately went back to what he had been doing. This time, his free hand slipped beneath Harry's pajama pants, and Harry let out a loud yelp. "DRACO!"

"Whawassaa?" came Ron's voice again. This time, it didn't end there. Harry heard the curtains on Ron's bed being pushed open and then footsteps, footsteps padding slowly and tiredly towards his bed.

"Draco," he hissed, "shut up please, for five minutes just lie still and shut UP!" And with a swift yank, he pulled the covers over Draco's head. Just in time, too. Ron pulled the bed curtains open and stared down at his best friend.

"God, Harry," Ron rubbed sleepily at his eyes. "What're you doing?"

"Umm……practicing for the Polish Philharmonic?" Harry suggested. Ron's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Er, nothing." Harry gave Ron his brightest smile. "Go back to sleep, Ron?"

But Ron's gaze had moved downward, and Harry saw with horror that Draco was clearly discernable under the covers; indeed, the Slytherin looked like a large, oblong, oval sort of form, and Ron was staring right at it. "……what's that?" Ron asked.

Draco gave a slight twitch and Harry smacked him. "Oh, you know…..just a large and energetic body pillow."

Ron looked confused. "Body pillow?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron, body pillow. I'm having back problems. Now go back to bed."

"………….okay." Ron still seemed confused and disbelieving, but he closed the curtains and toddled back to bed. Seconds later, he was snoring again, and Draco resurfaced.

"Why did you say I was a body pillow?" he demanded.

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Harry asked, extremely frazzled.

"You could have told him I was a sex doll!" Draco suggested brightly. Harry nearly choked.

"Oh, could I?"

"Yes," Draco said reproachfully, "You could have…..especially considering that I'm about to shag you senseless."

"Oh you are, are you?"

"Yes," Draco insisted, "I _am_. And why does your back hurt?" Concern etched across Draco's face, and Harry felt sorry for being so short with the blonde.

"It doesn't really," Harry sighed. "I was using that as an excuse for the body pillow."

"Oh…" Draco was silent for a long moment. Then, he looked up at Harry, grinning. "…..I could make your back hurt."

"…..do I want to know how you intend to do that?"

"If I just fuck you hard enough, I bet I could throw it out."

So much for feeling sorry. Harry hit his head on the headboard. "_God,_ Draco!"

"No, no, Harry," Draco admonished, "you've got it all wrong. You're supposed to save the head-tossing and name-moaning for once we're-"

But Draco didn't get to finish. Harry, still nervous that others were going to hear them, leaned forward and covered Draco's mouth with his own. The Slytherin let out an initial "mmph!" but then all was forgotten and he leaned into Harry, pinning the brunette to the headboard of the bed. Harry had only meant the kiss to silence Draco, but he quickly recalled that once one started to kiss Draco, it wasn't easy to stop. The blonde certainly knew how to kiss, and Harry couldn't help but admit that he personally found absolutely everything about Draco to be utterly and completely intoxicating, being it the sweet smell of his hair as it brushed against Harry's face or the softness of his skin as Draco traced one hand down Harry's cheek. Draco's other hand slid down from the tight grip it had on Harry's shoulder, down to meet Harry's hand, and Harry rose to the challenge, entwining their fingers. Previously Draco had held Harry pinned to the headboard of the bed (a willing captive); now as they continued kissing, he gently maneuvered Harry down and back until he had the brunette pinned flat on his back to the mattress.

Draco's tongue caressed Harry's one last time before he pulled back, sucking languidly at Harry's lower lip before pulling away completely, leaving (surprise surprise) Harry wanting more. The Gryffindor let out a disappointed whimper as Draco pulled away. After several moments, Harry opened disoriented green eyes only to find Draco staring down at him with loving amusement. "You, Harry, are the only person I know who can be so utterly adorable and yet so completely sexily jumpable at the same time."

Still breathless, Harry finally found it in him to pull his gaze away from Draco. He turned from side to side in sudden confusion, looking all about him at his unexpected relocation. Finally realizing how Draco had maneuvered him onto his back, he returned his gaze (now somewhat reproachful) to the smugly smiling blonde sitting astride him. "…….I should have learned by now what comes from kissing you."

Laughing, Draco leaned down until he was nose to nose with Harry. "….nothing but trouble?" he purred.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Nothing but trouble." He leaned forward and kissed Draco gently.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, kissing back. "Lovely." And he kissed Harry again, and twice again. "So," he murmured, in between kisses, "about my dream…."

Harry colored immediately. "…..Draco…..you don't really want to……not here!"

"Why not?" Draco pulled back enough to look Harry in the eye. "You don't regret it _now_, do you?"

"No!" Harry answered immediately. "God, no, not at all."

"Oh, good." Draco was relieved. "You had me worried for a moment, there." There was a moment's pause, and then: "……so what is it, then?"

Harry sighed; it was obvious Draco was not going to be easily put off. "Well…….first of all, there are other people in here………we'd be making a lot of noise, and……they could wake up at any time."

"….gotcha," Draco nodded, waiting for the more that Harry was obviously reluctant to add. "….and?"

Harry blushed again. "……..and I think that I'll be really embarrassed come tomorrow if we have sex in the same room as four of my classmates!"

There was a moment's silence during which Harry squirmed under Draco's scrutinizing gaze. "………I see," the blonde said at last. "Well….." He paused and considered. "Would you like to hear my counteractive argument?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, though he knew that this was never going to end well. Draco's arguments were always extremely persuasive. "….I don't know…..do I?"

"It doesn't matter, because I'm going to tell you anyway," Draco shot back, grinning. "First of all, if you're worried about being embarrassed, you can't be any more embarrassed now then you would be in the first place. Because I can guarantee that I'll be doing things to you that will put you in such a state that you'll never even remember there's anyone but me in the room."

Harry laughed, but it was no good; he could feel the heat creeping into his body, could feel himself already giving in to the desire he had been trying so hard to bury.

"And secondly, if you're worried about being overly loud…." And here Draco paused, his hands rummaging around for something buried in the bedsheets. Finding it at last, he held it out to Harry, a large grin on his face. "……here's a pillow for you to bite on."

Eyes going so wide that he thought they would pop out and roll away like marbles, Harry did the one thing he could think of. He politely took the proffered pillow and walloped Draco over the head with it. Draco only laughed. "What! You don't want it?" Harry walloped him again. "Come on! I thought I was being nice and considerate!"

"You thought no such thing!" Harry said, hitting Draco again. "You were being a dirty pervert!"

"Lech, Potter," Draco corrected, that cheeky grin still in place, "I believe the proper term is 'lech.'"

"Well, whatever it is, I don't care! You were being one!" He hit Draco yet again.

"Come on, Harry, cut me some slack!" Draco teased, covering his head to protect against yet another jarring blow. "I'm just desperate to get my hands on that ass again!"

Letting out an unintelligible noise of indignance, Harry began furiously pounding Draco over the head with the pillow. Laughing, Draco ducked for cover, but he wrapped his arms about Harry's waist and dragged the Gryffindor down with him. They ended up lying at the foot of the bed, Draco pinning Harry tightly down on top of him.

"Come on, Harry," Draco managed through breathless laughter. "You can't deny it, no matter how hard you try!"

"Deny what?"

"The Call of the Sex."

"The Call of the Sex?" Harry echoed, pausing in his efforts to wriggle out of Draco's arms or beat the blonde to death with the pillow, whichever came first. "What kind of ridiculous nonsense is that?"

"The sexy kind."

"God, you really do have a one-track mind, don't you?"

"Only when you're involved."

Harry sighed. "Draco, we can't fuck in the same room as Seamus and Dean and…"

"Why not? They're both total poofs; you know that."

"WHAT!"

"Oh….you don't know that?" Draco seemed taken aback. Harry was shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, they're both queerer than a three dollar bill."

"And just how do you know that?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, Seamus and I had one off our second year."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, and then about a month later, we added Dean and it became a happy little threesome."

"Draco….are you serio…"

"NO, I'M NOT BLOODY SERIOUS!"

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry, I do not shag Gryffindors!"

"Well, then what are you doing with your hands down my pants?"

"Fine, I'll move them."

"No, no, keep them there."

Draco grinned. "I thought you didn't want to have sex," he teasingly reminded, poking the other boy about the waist.

Harry blushed. "Well……um…"

Draco smiled. "It's okay," he said. "We don't have to. This can go as slowly as you need it to, Harry. Just….." and the smile faded now, his face growing a bit anxious and he bit his lip as he asked "….can I stay here with you tonight?"

Harry was surprised. "Yes, of course!"

Draco was all smiles again. "Great!" Rolling over, he slid under the covers and wriggled into Harry's pillow, completely at home there as if it was his own room. And really, it may as well have been, for it smelled of Harry, and Harry was home to Draco.

Harry stared, astonished. "You….you mean you don't want to have sex?" He felt vaguely disappointed.

Draco turned sleepy smile in Harry's direction. "Not if you're not ready. As long as I'm with you, I'm good. Now get over here and snuggle with me, dammit."

Moments passed, Draco practically asleep by now, happily wrapped in the embrace of a quilt and a pillow that smelled and felt of Harry and Home. Then, he heard a rustling of fabric and felt the weight of the bed shift as the other boy moved closer. "Bout bloody time, too," he grumbled good-naturedly, and propped himself up on one elbow, only to be greeted by….

Harry, completely naked, climbing into his lap and effectively pinning him to the bed. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy was rendered completely speechless.

"………Harry…….what….what are you……."

"What does it look like, Draco?"

Draco paused and considered. "….maybe I didn't explain the whole 'take-your-time-and-wait-until-you-feel-comfortable' plan well enough."

"No, I think you explained it perfectly." Harry smiled, running one hand down Draco's chest, fiddling with the drawstring on the boy's pajamas pants.

"Then……why're you…."

"Draco, I know you're not slow, so you should be figuring this out by now. I am not taking my time or waiting because I feel comfortable already. I am adjusted, I am not in a sense of emotional distress, and I am trying to get into your pants. I want you to show me some of that hardcore Draco Malfoy action twixt the sheets that you spoke of last time. So unless you have decided that you'd rather dump me for Ron, then you'd better get out of your knickers sharpish, lest I dump you for another Slytherin."

"You'd never find one as hot as me."

"Maybe true, but the clock's a-ticking, Malfoy."

"And I told you before, I don't date Gryffindors."

"Except me?"

"Except you." A pause. "Besides, it is so obvious that Ron's a complete virgin, and as opposed to you, deflowering that boy would not be a fun experience. Can we say awkward?"

"Draco, if those pants aren't gone by the count of three…"

"Ooh, someone's getting _feisty_."

"One…"

"What are you gonna do? Send a note home to my daddy?"

"Two…"

"Spank me?"

"Three!" And before Draco knew what had hit him, he heard a cry of: "Potter Pants Pilfering Powers, Activate!"

"AH! NO! HARRY! I HATE IT WHEN YOU USE THAT TRICK!"

Too late. Chaos ensued, and several panic stricken moments passed. At the end of it, Draco's pants were gone, and Harry tossed them aside, smirking. Draco glared up at him.

"Dirty cheat."

"You never should have told me that you were afraid of penguins."

"Damn straight."

"Hey, I warned you." Harry leaned forwards, kissing him. "Now hop to it."

"You're sure?"

"Draco, need I bust out the penguins again?"

"That's perfectly alright!" Draco yelped. Honest to God, he fucking hated penguins.

Harry laughed. "Then kiss me," he murmured. "And let's get to it. Because we've only got a few more hours till morning, and I want to spend all of them in your arms."

Draco stared at Harry, once again feeling that overwhelming sense of how completely ridiculous it was that out of all the millions of people in this world, he had managed already to find someone this incredible. "I knew there was a reason I love you as much as I do," he laughed softly, thumbs idly rubbing lazy circles on Harry's face.

"What's that?"

"Because for some insane, God forsaken reason….you found a way to love me."

"I wish you'd stop talking down about yourself."

"I'm not talking down about myself." Draco kissed Harry, pulling him closer. "I was just thinking how amazing it is, how incredible and unbelievable it is that we managed to find each other. I mean, the odds are really astronomical, you know?"

"I know," Harry said softly. Pulling back, he looked into Draco's soft gray eyes. "So promise me something."

"Anything." Draco's fingers ran idly over Harry's skin, unable to stop touching the boy for an instant, as though if he did they would be separated.

"Never stop loving me as much as you do."

Draco smiled. "As if I ever would." He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "But I promise if you do."

"Of course I do."

"I knew you would." He gently kissed Harry's cheek. "Now then……where were we?" Harry smiled. "Ohhh yes, I think somewhere right about……..here?" He kissed Harry gently at first and then deeper, hungrily, seeking more, their mouths clashing and tongues dancing across each other. One hand trailed down Harry's back and lower, until suddenly Harry pulled away.

"Wait a minute, Draco." He was panting for breath. "What about Ron and Neville and the others? What if they hear us? What if…." He bit his lip. "What do we do?"

Draco cocked his head to one side as though seriously considering it. Then, struggling to maintain a straight face and failing utterly, a smile sprang to his lips; he did the first thing that came to mind. "……pillow?" he offered, holding one out.

"Oh, _you!_ Grahhhhhhh!" Harry pounced on Draco, tackling him and pinning him to the bed, trying to get the pillow away from him. "You are so exasperating!"

"And charming!" Draco managed in between giggles. "You forgot charming!"

"I didn't forget it, it just doesn't exist!"

Moments passed. The tussling turned to into halfhearted wrestling, and then died down completely into an embrace. Soft kisses were exchanged, and gentle caresses, and neither boy left the other's side for the remainder of the long, lovely night.

**-fin-**

Prev Browse Gallery


End file.
